Hechicero Danny Fentom
by caicaivilu13
Summary: Danny no es convertido en fantasma, a temprana edad ve cambiar su futuro al ser tomado como Aprendiz de Hechicero. Con el tiempo, va a tener que aprender a equilibrar sus maestrias en torre espira, su vida escolar, su familia, los fantasmas que aparecen en la ciudad y... el amor de un Medio Fantasma
1. Prologo

Primera historia del fandoooom! Y años desde la última vez que publiqué O.o y ahora tengo mil historias casi listas para publicar YUPI!

En lo referente a la siguiente entrega, va a ser de capítulos cortos y espero solo al comienzo, porque:

1) estoy algo oxidada en la escritura de fanfic

2) tengo armado el cuerpo de la historia pero el principio me está dando dolores de cabeza

Sin otro particular, espero que les guste la historia.

 **AVISOS: Yaoi, relación chicoxchico, violencia moderada, mal lenguaje.**

 **DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de los personajes de la serie de Danny Phantom, ni Ao no exorcist, ni Harry Potter. Sus personajes o conceptos solo son usados para la realización de esta historia.**

* * *

N/A: Lamento la tardanza. Voy a subir todo lo que tengo escrito hasta ahora. Hay algunos detalles que le he puesto a los primeros capítulos para entender mejor la trama.

Revisión 06-10-2017

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Pov Danny**

Nunca había conocido otra ciudad a mis cortos diez años. Amity Park siempre fue mi mundo: con sus calles, su gente, sus edificios.

Hoy era uno de esos días donde estaba rodeado de gente, pero me sentía solo. Pasaba por la vista mirando escaparates con mi madre y mis dos hermanos en un día de compras normal, pero ellos hablaban entre sí sin incluir en la conversación.

En parte por culpa del ancho de la acera, que no se permite estar todos juntos en línea o de lo contrario no dejarían a nadie pasar por el lado; en parte por la conversación misma, que se centra en los nuevos logros de mis hermanos, y en parte porque no sabía cómo llamar su atención. Soy alguien muy simple y no creo tener ningún tema para conversar y no tenía ganas de comentar cosas que suelen ser tan cotidianas como lo rico del sándwich en el almuerzo o como la lluvia había impedido hacer deportes al aire libre al comienzo de la semana.

Por el contrario, mis hermanos tienen clases extracurriculares y más amigos que yo. Y además, papá y mamá trabajan mucho en sus investigaciones de objetos en el solo, también viajan mucho mostrando sus inventos y es difícil poder hablar de otras cosas normales con ellos.

Las salidas de compra suelen ser una forma de poder tener la atención de mamá en nuestras cosas; por eso mis hermanos la bomba con la información: que si Damien tenía un buen partido de futbol, que si Jazz tenía una Historia en Matemáticas o Ciencia o lo que mar; que si Damien saldría con Dash a comer un día, que si Jazz tendría una pijamada, que si es, que si aquello. Para mi hermana mayor y mi gemelo, no parecían de la misma familia. Son más llamativos y de carácter más fuerte que yo.

Jasmine, alias Jazz, de carácter fuerte y enérgico, lucha por sus convicciones y el gustaba dictar otros sobre la buena conducta; también era muy buena en las materias escolares, con los maestros y un ejemplo de estudiante. Mamá y Papá siempre fueron felicitados cuando asistían a las reuniones de padres de ella.

Por otro lado, Damien. Se destacó en los deportes, era buen compañero, extrovertido y un poco problemático, pero que se saló de regaños por ser un buen jugador de futbol; y tenía de todos los chicos populares del salón.

Por el contrario, yo, no me destaco en nada. Era bueno en la escuela pero no como Jazz; hacer cosas decentemente deportes y actividades físicas, pero no como Damien. Al final del día, era solo el hijo de los raros El amor que crece en fantasmas, que vive en una casa horrible y que es el gemelo invisible de la estrella deportiva, Damien y hermano menor de la juventud `promesa escolar, jazz.

Y por si no fuera poco, ni siquiera por ser gemelo de Demian me libro de los bravucones. Dash es el peor de ellos, siempre molestándome o hiriéndome: porque le estorbo, porque no soy deportista como Damien, porque soy muy delgado, que por eso, que por aquello.

Mirado al cielo y pienso que a veces quisiera ir a otra parte a estudiar.

Con un bocinazo de un automóvil salgo de mi mente y vuelvo mi atención un mi grupo familiar, que se detuvo frente a un escaparate varios metros por delante de ropa de moda.

Observando un alrededor de mí la cuenta que está cerca del parque y como realmente no estoy de ánimo para el cuidado con la atención de mamá con mis hermanos, prefiero cruzar la calle hacia el pulmón verde de la ciudad, asiéndole un gesto a mi madre antes de ir Ella me mira por el signo de peatones.

Tomo un gran respiro hinchando mis pulmones. El aire libre siempre yo animaba, era una sensación de libertad y plenitud que alegraba mi vida. Está de más decir que el parque era mi favorito.

Pasado por varios recorridos del parque que frecuentaba con mi familia, cuando vi. Una mujer de mediana edad, de estatura promedio y sin grandes atributos físicos, llevaba un vestido de oscuro largo y su cabello amarrado en una media cola. Caminando por delante del mío observando el cielo.

Curioso, camine siguiendo su ritmo y dirección hasta que se dispuso un descanso en una banca.

Me acerqué hasta una banca cercana y me quedé viéndola sin saber qué hacer; "Hey, me llamó la atención y la venga siguiendo," Yo puedo decir por qué? ridículo

Sin embargo, algo así sucedió.

"Sé que me estas siguiendo, joven". Susurra la mujer

Me quedé helado, supongo que haciendo una cara de alelado porque ella se rio.

"No me mires así Ven, siéntate a mi lado y conversemos"

Me senté pero sin hablar.

"Parece que ha escrito la lengua de los ratones". Se burló de mí, pero aún no sabía cómo responderle. "Supongo que no sabes por qué estás aquí".

Seguir mirándola con cara de palo.

Te estaba llamando Me dijo y me asusté. "Jajaja, no te asustes chico. No estoy loca y no era un llamado para ti en particular".

La mujer debía estar muy loca para decir esas cosas, pero me quedé; una sensación de emoción me obligaba a estar ahí, algo que me decía quédate.

"Tú tienes potencial, chico. Tú podrías ser alguien fuerte con entrenamiento." Permíteme preparete para eso "

¿Qué quieres decir?

"Yo soy una bruja y estoy buscando un pupilo. Y tú tienes un gran poder que no ha sido pulido, niño".

¿Qué quieres decir con bruja? Como puedo ser su aprendiz Qué significa ".

Todo el tiempo, chico, Aceptas o no

"..."

Vamos, responde que no tengo todo el día

"Con lo que me ha dicho, mi respuesta es no". La mujer me quedó mirando raro. "No sé su nombre, no la conozco, de pronto me dice una carta de cosas sin ningún fundamento y me dice que si quiero participar; realmente espero que no hay mar una vendedora, porque con esta mala explicación, no vendería nada a nadie"

La mujer sorprendida, se echó a reír.

"Todo lo que se ha aceptado, sin saber si estaba vendiendo su alma o no, hahaha".

Después nos pusimos a hablar, de nosotros, sus expectativas, sus ideales, donde vive; me mostró algunas de sus habilidades, la condición que pedí para creerle; después de que no hay mentía, hablé un poco de mí, mi familia y mis ideales, mis miedos y mis rencores.

Así fue que conocí a mi maestra, Leia Fercis. Hechicera con maestría en KNIGHT, ARIA y ALQUIMIA, pudiendo usar la magia para invocar criaturas sobrenaturales. Su trabajo consistía en mantener el equilibrio entre los seres vivos y entes espirituales.

Lo irónico es que mis padres son despiadados cazadores de fantasmas.


	2. 2 La vida de estudiante

Parte 1: La vida de estudiante

 **POV Danny**

Cuatro años después

Por la mañana mi grupo fue instruido en invocaciones espirituales. Era genial El maestro Pillux mostró la clase de invocación de un espíritu. Guía: un tigre blanco con rayas verdes.

Todos en mi clase Quieres hacer una invocación pero hasta que tengamos nuestras primeras manifestaciones con los elementos que pueden intentar una. El profesor nos decía que hay muchos tipos de invocaciones. . "EXISTEN los elementales Que Son Seres Conectados Los Elementos Que Tienen La Capacidad de USAR Do Elemento de Como forma de Protección o ataque en Orden de Dificultad, De Menos una más, TENEMOS: aire, plantas, tierra, agua, metal, fuego y también se encuentran en el mundo humano, en la segunda categoría que tienen los espíritus guías, que resultan ser espíritus animales con afinidad para ayudar a los humanos No se consideran fantasmas por no estar hechos de ectoplasma y se encuentran en el mundo de los recuerdos En tercer lugar lugar tenemos los demonios, quienes están conectados con la dimensión de la miseria, su poder se concentra en mala voluntad y sentimientos negativos u obsesivos, con el fin de dañar. Son muy fáciles de controlar, solo necesito guiarlos para hacer el mal. Y por último tenemos a los seres fantasmagóricos; seres hechos de ecto plasma. Se encuentra en la zona fantasma. Su poder proviene de la voluntad con el que murió, relacionado con el asunto que dejó el pendiente en vida. "Son muy difíciles de controlar por su fuerte voluntad y intensa obsesión". Son muy difíciles de controlar por su fuerte voluntad y intensa obsesión. ". Son muy difíciles de controlar por su fuerte voluntad y intensa obsesión. ".

Mis compañeros y yo estamos prácticamente saltando de la emoción. ¡Por fin voy a invocar algo! He estado esperando todo el tiempo para poder realizar este curso.

"Lo importante de la invocación para unirse es tener siempre a alguien en quien confiar y que puede recurrir en caso de problemas". Siguió mostrando imágenes de personas invocando y pelando con sus espíritus. "Recuerden que todo el aprendiz de magia al terminar todos los cursos y convertirse en brujas y brujos capacitados, tienen las habilidades de invocación; pero también puede solicitar un certificado de especialización de la mención si se dedican a un tipo específico de espíritus o continuar sus estudios con una maestría en INVOCACIÓN ". Con esto explicado, el maestro Pillux aplaude. "Sepárense y comiencen a escribir sus runas y dibujarlos círculos de invocación"

Esta clase me interesa muchísimo porque aún no todas las brujas o brujos poseen una invocación estable como compañero, sí tienen alguien que llamar en caso de emergencia. Ayuda a mantener un cabello a tierra ya medir el poder de la magia, de la cual depende el tipo y los poderes de la invocación, y ayuda a perfeccionar la magia sin muchas dificultades.

El maestro nos hiso ponernos en una fila y nos llevó a una sala de entrenamiento argumentando que los motivos de seguridad con las cargas energéticas, teníamos que hacer nuestros intentos en una zona en la que no hubo demasiadas cargas negativas o demasiado ansiosas, evitando así una sobrecarga

cambian las runas por fuerza de voluntad y oscuridad, variantes pueden ser de sombría, convicción, inteligencia, agudeza, sagacidad. Pero recuerden, que cada pequeña modificación de la runa y de los símbolos básicos del tándem, puede traer algo que no controla el tipo ".

Yo estaba preparando mi círculo básico genérico. A pesar de estar en un curso avanzado, no me atrevía a usar un círculo de nivel medio por el temor de metro la pata. Mejor que sea capaz soy con la forma básica y luego voy a por todas para dominar una invocación más completa.

Al final llamé un elemental, una pequeña hada de agua.

Estoy muy feliz con mi logro La mayoría de mis compañeros no pudieron manifestar nada con los círculos y los que pudieron haber sido elementos de aire y tipo.

Con una felicitación del maestro Pillux y un certificado que me dejan tomar el próximo curso de invocación, cortado el papel con el círculo mágico desvaneciendo al hada y saliendo corriendo a la sala de maestros donde mi tutora mágica, Leia Fercis, debiera estar preparando su clase electiva de la tarde

La encontró en su estudio enviado en su silla favorita y leyendo un libro viejo sobre su regazo.

"¡Mira, soy un invocante!". Le digo exaltado.

"¡Danny, felicidades! ¿Y qué fue?". Dice mientras deja el libro sobre la mesita del café.

"Un hada de agua". Le dije con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"¡No es fácil llamar a una hada de agua, hijo tan poco estables! Te felicito de corazón".

Gracias. Me sonrojo un poco Leia no era de dar elogios frecuentemente.

Con una media sonrisa me apunta detrás mío. "Mira la hora, cielo". Volteo hacia el viejo reloj de pared, que marcaba las 8pm.

"¡Y aún tengo que salir de la escuela!

"Toma Danny, llévate este permiso para tus padres". Me dijo, mientras escribía en un papel que encontró sobre su escritorio atiborrado escritorio. "Es un permiso y una disculpa por la tarde que te soltamos en la escuela"

"¿Qué pasa si un día decide ir a la escuela y preguntar por qué llego tan tarde?"

"Entonces yo llamas y lo que los diré que las clases de muy bien con sus notas en la escuela de todos los modos"

"¡Pero hago todos mis deberes antes de llegar aquí!". Yo ofusco.

"No es suficiente si sigues sacando Cs". me dice sacar una concentración de notas de la primaria. De dónde lo sacó

"¡Damelo!". Me gustan los tratamientos de recuperación de la cartilla de notas.

Con un movimiento de su pierna, logra golpearme y tirarme al suelo. "No, no Como tu tutora tengo que saber cómo te va en los estudios". Me mira con su aire de superioridad. "y esto no está bien".

Pero no es una mala calificación Murmuré aun desde el suelo.

"Es mediocre en lo mejor". Me mira algo enojada. "Y tú no eres un mediocre. ¿O sí?".

"Claro que no, quiero tener una maestría tan cool como las tuyas!". Después de todo, ella es mi modelo a seguir. Una de las mejores hechiceras con varias maestrías. Obtuvo la maestría en ALQUIMIA al adaptar la trasmutación para que se realice en un "cambio automático", transformando un objeto de determinado material en otro, al colocarlo frente a otro objeto de materia diferente. El de ARIA al encontrar una variación de la destrucción mediante magia aprisionada en una cápsula gelatinosa. Y por último, KNIGTH al mezclar los resultados de las anteriores maestrías y dar origen a SILVERBullet, arma semi automática Beretta 92 o m9 de 15 balas, capaz de proyectiles variados con "cambio automático", dándoles la posibilidad de cambiar 4 tipos de material dependiendo del objetivo: si dispara contra objetos materiales, se vuelven de metal, si son escudos mágicos, magia aprisionada; ectoplasma, proyectil ectoplásmico. La cuarta variación se muestra en una hoja de plata.

Esto colocaba mi tutora como una de las hechiceras más capaces del mundo. Sin embargo, su trabajo oficial no era ni remotamente relacionado con sus maestrías; ella se dedica a crear antivirus y protecciones de computadora de una empresa de tecnología multinacional. Esto es frecuente entre las brujas y los brujos, porque mezcle la magia y la tecnología, se puede modificar virus informáticos para robar la información a pesar de las protecciones. También puede utilizar las invocaciones para infiltrarse en los sitios militares o de lata seguridad. Así las artes de la adivinación son usas para predecir los movimientos económicos. Otras ramas mágicas como la nigromancia se ha usado en las guerras para movilizar soldados muertos o con fines suicidas.

Por lo tanto, los usuarios de la magia se registran como sus respectivas maestrías o menciones, así como sus invocaciones frecuentes y sus trabajos actuales, para no generar un mal uso de la magia.

También trabajó como profesora de especialidad en Torre Spira y como agente especial para 'Segin MG', agencia mágica que regula el uso indebido de la magia y que se encarga de enfrentar a brujos o hechiceros que abusan de la magia.

Tengo la suerte de aprendiz de Leia Fercis ...

Seria y con los brazos cruzados me mira. "Y yo ese potencial tantos años atrás, así que mejor apliques más en su escuela."

¡No! Es cruel de su parte Sabes que quiero no importa que tiene que hacer Y lo iba a hablar con ella cuando tuviese mis notas de mitad del segundo semestre. Ahora me hiso jaque mate.

Parece que parte de mis pensamientos se muestran por mi cara, porque ella comenzó a reír.

"Danny, sabes que tengo razón". Me dijo, pasándome la nota con el timbre de la primaria. ¿Cómo se arregló para conseguirlo?

¿Qué es lo que se hace ilegal? Dije con tonito irónico sin tomar el papel.

"Si, pero en realidad no me importa No hay comentarios acerca de estos actos criminales en esta escuela y solo en una empresa que tiene una parte de verdad de estudios" Lo tomas o lo dejas ".

Para que me moleste Lo tomé sin mayores culpas.

"Tienes catorce años, Danny". Me dijo, antes de que pudiera marcharme a casa. "Y ya estas por lograr tu certificado de grado de aprendiz y tu licencia de brujo". Aun no entendía para donde quería ir. Estaba perdido por sus divagaciones. "Aun no entiendes lo especial que eres". Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, casi exasperada. "¿Cuántos estudiantes tuvieron clases y qué edad tuvieron tus compañeros?"

"Habían 15 estudiantes y eran mayores que yo". La pregunta me pilló de sorpresa y con dificultad me puse a calcular al ojo las edades de mi grupo. "Creo que dieciocho o veinte". Dije dudoso.

"Y eres el único que consiguió una invocación". Creo que comienzo a entender. "Danny, tu eres un prodigio en las artes mágicas Ya estas por terminar siete años de estudios en solo cuatro La semana que sigue tiene el resto de sus exámenes y apuesta que logras de la mayoría con notas, si es que no todos Danny, quiero que los piensos en su futuro, pero también en que eres un joven entrando en la adolescencia, y que se permite hacer otras cosas además de estudiar, después de todo lo que ha ganado. el próximo en la secundaria, y por la tarde venir a las clases de magia ". Toma mis hombros con sus manos. "Danny, trata que para el resto de las posibilidades de involucrarse en otras actividades electivas, como algún deporte del club". Terminó,

Nunca me ha pasado por la mente que me dijera algo parecido. Me ha esforzado al máximo en las clases de Torre Spira con el fin de sacar una maestría y poder ser tan importante como Leia. No sabía que responder.

"Sé que no hay un respondedor de inmediato y no te esperas algo así, por lo que tampoco piensas en una respuesta ingeniosa". Se dirigió a un escritorio que estaba terriblemente desesperado con torres de papeles que no tienen miedo, son pruebas y ensayos que tiene que corregir. Abrió uno de los cajones y rebuscó bastante hasta que gritó de felicidad. Todo lo permitido para darte esto Me entregó un juego de llaves plateadas y doradas. "Son llaves de transportación. Para que puedas acortar tiempos". Me las tiende, sonriendo como si nada.

"¿Cómo?". No lo puedo creer ¡Llaves de telepuerto! No se entregan hasta después del aprendizaje y el comienzo de la educación de brujería. No me las entregarían hasta finales del segundo semestre

"¿Por qué ...?". No hay palabras en mis queridos pensamientos. ¡Cielos! ¡Llaves de telepuerto!

"No hay esperanza de que se cumplan las condiciones, sino que se cumplen las expectativas". Dijo presuntuosa.

Yo no sabía y enojarme por su último comentario o salir corriendo y gritando como un loco por los pasillos. ¡Llaves de telepuerto propias!

"¿Por qué no mejor las pruebas ahora mismo con la puerta del baño y llegas a la entrada de tu casa?"

No me importaba que su consejo fuese muy temerario y peligroso al arriesgarme que alguien me viera, ¡solo quería probar las llaves !.

Así que sin pensarlo más, tomó el mango de siete llaves busqué la plata, en la cabeza de la mirada de la puerta 'Puerta Genérica'. Esta llave sirve para transportar a cualquier puerta que se necesite, siempre y cuando conozcas su ubicación de memoria, porque si no podrías terminar un parar a quien sabe dónde. Con posibles repercusiones nocivas para la salud.

A las demás de cobre puede marcar con una puerta de memoria, como cualquier llave, solo que lleva una puerta determinada. Estoy tan feliz

"¡Ya estoy en casa, mamá!". Digo tras atravesar la puerta de entrada de la casa, que usé como portal mágico.

"¡Bienvenido Danny!". Dijo mi madre desde algún lugar del sótano.

Tras cerrar la puerta y esconder la llave en mi bolsillo del pantalón, fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer. La llave me daba la ventaja de no tener que recorrer los 45 minutos que me demoro en llegar a la zona de transporte de la escuela, que me deja en una pizzería en el centro de la ciudad y de ahí tener que contar los 15 minutos en autobuses a mi casa ¡Gloriosa llave telepuerto!

En la cocina no había nadie más de la familia, así que me relajó y puse cómodo, dejar de fumar la mochila y arrimándola a una silla, mientras que trasteaba en busca de algo comestible y sobre todo que no quisiera comerme a mí en su lugar ! como estas ectosalchichas que quieren salir del recipiente de plástico para morderme.

"¡Mama! ¿Cuándo van a botar las ecto salchichas?". Grité mientras evitaba que se salieran las condenaciones del recipiente plástico.

Mi madre justo veniendo subiendo del sótano. "Son un experimento de tu padre, él tiene que ver cuando las bota". Me dijo tranquila, mientras me quitaba el recipiente y ponerse a buscar algo de comer en el refrigerador. "¿Te apetece algo especial?". En eso es mi padre, Jack Fentom.

-¿Llegaste hace mucho, Danny?

"No, papá, me demoré en la escuela. Ten, es un permiso", dije entregándole el papel timbrado.

"Danny, no estoy de acuerdo que está hasta tarde". Me dijo mamá molesta. "Si no es un extracurricular, mejor que no sigas en esa clase".

Con eso me puse nervioso ¡No puedo dejar que me nieguen ir, indirectamente, a la escuela de magia! ¡Piensa rápido Fentom!

"Mamá, mi tutora dice que estoy subiendo las notas, pero que aún me falta mucho para lograr que me permita pensar en un buen futuro laboral". Logro decir un poco avergonzado.

"¿Y cuáles son tus calificaciones, Danny-boy?"

"Son de Cs, papá". En eso mamá llega a mi lado con un sandwish y un vaso de jugo.

"¡Eso sí que no! ¡Ningún Fentom tiene calificaciones tan bajas, Danny! Tendrás que subirlas el próximo semestre".

"Para eso son estas clases extras mamá, hijo de reforzamiento No solo me ayudan con mis notas, sino con mi aprendizaje, de hecho, mi tutora me acaba de decir que debo buscar algún club para mi esparcimiento personal y donde puede interactuar con otros chicos , que no mar en horas de clases ". Dije, torciendo un poco lo que dijo mi tutora. Ella es muy orgullosa de la forma en que tuerzo la verdad a mi favor.

"Creo que me cae bien tu tutora, Danny". Dijo mi madre. "¿Por qué no te preguntas un hermano ¿Te puedes integrar al equipo de futbol?

¡NO!. No quiero que llegara a eso Compartir club con Damien junto a todos los bravucones no solo me deja con menos tiempo para ir a mis clases por la tarde, sino que tendría un poco en moretones y heridas menores, así como una baja considerable en mi autoestima.

Como si llamásemos al diablo, aparece mi gemelo. Aunque a veces no lo creo ni yo que lo seamos. Tenemos un físico parecido, pero Damien tiene más masa muscular y unos centímetros de estatura más que yo. El pelo también es diferente, el lo tiene más como Dash, el bravucón rey de la escuela.

Hablando de mi Preguntó mientras sacaba el pan de la encimera.

"Dammy-boy, tu hermano necesita meterse en un club escolar, podrías meterlo en el futbol?". Inquirió mi papá.

"¡Justo hoy renunció al grupo y es muy importante en los partidos".

"¡Entonces, Danny-boy. Estas en el equipo de futbol!". Decretó mi papá.

Creo que mi vida acaba de irse a demonio y yo ni pio pude decir en mi defensa.

...

Puedo decir que, después de una semana de no poder asistir a mis clases de la tarde y estar involucrado en el equipo de fútbol, por tener una idea de lo que es parte de escalafón social de la escuela.

"¡Fenton! Muévete más, haces ver a las porristas como descoordinadas."

En lo más bajo y profundo del escalafón.

Cuando Dammy mencionó lo del puesto vacante, no dijo que era para ser la mascota de la escuela.

Por eso me estoy vistiendo con este traje ridículo, con mucho calor y pegajoso de sudor.

Mientras tanto, mi hermano Dammy está en las gradas con sus amigos de infancia, Sam y Tucker, que por alguna retorcida ironía se han mantenido juntos a pesar de todo.

Sam es una rebelde-reciclo-vegetariana-gótica. Que se queja de toda la desigualdad-injusticia-injustificada a los animales del planeta y fehaciente enemiga del astro solar. Que odia a las personas sin iniciativa ni convicciones propias, superficiales y poco inteligentes. Que el molesta el grupo de deportistas y porristas que parecen ser el epítome de todo lo que el molesta en el mundo.

Curioso es que Dammy sea su amigo debido a esta descripción.

Pero no te dejes engañar, Damien es lo suficientemente entretenido, inteligente y carismático como para que el rebelde-reciclo-gótica-vegetariana lo tolere dentro de su metro cuadrado.

Por otro lado está Tucker, crack y equipos tecnológicos rayando en la obsesión insana. Amigo de guardería de Damien, y siempre con la capacidad de Dammy de atraer a las chicas con sus dotes carismáticos y deportivos, por lo tanto, quedarse con el gemelo que el pudiera conseguir citas.

Ellos, El Paso, Chile, El Salvador, Argentina, El Salvador, El Salvador, Incluso fue el último gran fallo de mis padres en el sótano, 'El Portal Fantasma'. Sin embargo, no hay funcionaba, sin embargo, cuando Dammy hizo el idiota de vestido con el traje de protección en el túnel del pabellón y apretar el botón de encendido-¿Que los carajos ponen dentro, en el profundo del aparato, un botón de encendido, ¿qué es lo que intentas presionar en lo mejor te electrocutas? Respuesta: mi padre-. Pasé una semana recriminándole tan idiota acción. - "Y si te electrocutabas" "Y si te transportaba otro mundo ¡En pedazos!" "Y si esto o lo otro" -.

Al final esto pasó a oído de mis padres y terminó dándole una reprimenda y un castigo de quedarse en su habitación por una semana después de clases. Y sobre el portal, bueno, quedó en 'stand by' hasta que mi padre decida y desinstale el intentar ver en qué se equivocó. Pero tomando en cuenta que ni él sabe qué hiso para crearlo, no estoy preocupado.

A pesar de que hablé con mi tutora para ver si era de cuidado, lo desestimó como uno más de los fracasos de papá. Aunque igual voy a poner atención en él por si acaso, después de todo, es mi deber como futuro hechicero velar por el equilibrio entre las dimensiones. Después de todo, existen los puertos que conectan las cuatro dimensiones, humano, fantasma, de los recuerdos y de la miseria; es fácil encontrar desastres si no se está pendiente.

Por suerte hoy salgo temprano de las prácticas de las pastas en las que la mascota participa, así que el saltar de los camerinos, viendo que nadie me vea, acciono mi llave e irme a Torre Spira. Ya llegó tarde durante la semana y mis compañeros de grupo comenzaron un ponerse quisquillosos conmigo por las repetidas faltas a la puntualidad que muestra, aunque los profesores saben de las condiciones especiales y me dan poco más de margen.

Ya frente a la recepcionista de la escuela mágica. La salud y mi fué corriendo al baño para poner en marcha mi túnica de aprendizaje antes de llegar a clases.

La semana siguiente era los exámenes finales del primer semestre y estaba nervioso. Realmente no quería fallar ninguno.

La tarde pasó normal y sin mayores cometarios, se hicieron los últimos refuerzos antes de los exámenes y de todo.

Al terminar y volverme a cambiar, fui a mi tutora a la sala de descanso de los profesores.

Hola lera

"Hola Danny, ¿Cómo fuiste tu semana?"

"Terrible". Responda y colóquense en la experiencia de la maceta del equipo y cómo se burlaban de mí en los pasillos de la secundaria.

"Pobre Danny". Dijo poco compasiva. A vece que es una buja total. "Al menos ya aprendiste de tu error a principios de semana"

Sabía que iba a intentar ser de esta situación una forma de aprendizaje. "No deja de decidir por mí lo que tengo que hacer". Digo derrotado.

"¡Perfecto! Si no hay preguntas ese club, debiste pronunciar de inmediato, sin temer engañar a nadie porque no lo hace haciendo, solo manifiestas tu opinión y tus gustos". Me sermonea.

Más animado, le digo. Lección aprendida. Al llegar a casa le diré a Dammy que me voy del club y que para el lunes voy a hacer mi renuncia efectiva "

¿Qué club vas a tomar? "

"Lo estuve pensando y creo que va a ser el de la fotografía en la escuela pública". Ella me miró como pidiendo que desarrollara mi idea. "El último semestre Más trabajos de campo y logro de Pasar el examen de Botánica y botánica mágica de la Próxima Semana, Lo Que podria Sacar los muchas fotos, Donde puedo escoger las mas normales para Mostrar y LUEGO REUNIR Una Vez por semana al club. Me Daría la excusa de estar hasta tarde en el parque o la ciudad, además de hacer una actividad fuera de las clases y espero divertirme con las fotos del club ".

"Es una idea muy buena, Danny". Dijo contenta. "Y si tienes cuidado, también puedes estar dentro del club de fotografía de aquí." Los chicos tienen fotos impresionantes. Me dijo que un panfleto de la fecha de la exposición, que tenía en el escritorio en la carpeta de correo entrante. ¿Necesitas una cámara?

"Tengo una vieja cámara de un tío, voy a probar con ella"

"Tráela la semana que sigue y déjala para revisar en el club. Poder darle mantenimiento gratis para el futuro nuevo miembro". Me guiño un ojo confidente.

Creo que mi elección de club iba a ser más entretenida y con mejor futuro que en un principio del crédito.

Contento tras un nuevo día de aprendizaje mágico y mi nuevo club futuro, me fui a casa

Este fin de semana iba a ser muy largo con todo lo que tengo que estudiar, pero el próximo será de celebraciones.

...

Y esto fue la semana ¡Y la que seguía! Y frente a mi tengo los resultados de los exámenes de la secundaria: Como y Bs +, mi tutora va muy satisfecha. El duro esfuerzo se ha recompensado con creces, sube mi punto y mi ponderación para la universidad. Alegre a mis padres y los hago más permisivos con mis salidas después de clases.

No es que mis padres son muy negligentes, pero no hacer todo por los logros académicos, después de todos Jazz siempre tiene como y dammy, si bien fluctúan más sus calificaciones, es una estrella del futbol. Yo no soy tan interesante como ellos. Pero igual mi mamá me hiso mis pastelillos favoritos para la cena, como premio por mis calificaciones y mi papá me dio unos veinte dólares para ir a comprar.

Ahora faltan los resultados de mis exámenes de aprendizaje de brujo que se dan durante la ceremonia de premiación y estancia para las vacaciones de verano.

Hoy era la entrega de premios y certificados, por lo que era imperativo con las túnicas formales y bien presentables.

Mi tutora estaba esperándome en un pasillo con poca gente con sus túnicas rojas que se separan de su estado de hechicera con maestría. No hay ninguna hecha que tenga una maestría y ni que decir de varias como ella.

Nos presentamos juntos a la premiación porque yo soy su aprendiz. Y como tutora mía, debía ser quien diera la cara a los logotipos o fracasos, para poder alentarlos o corregirlos. Con el tiempo me enteré que por esas razones no había muchos hechiceros con aprendices, mucho tiempo la responsabilidad y sobre todo era su prestigio el que se jugaban; si el aprendiz era brillante el prestigio del profesor aumentó, pero si era nefasto, el prestigio bajaba en picada. Y según lo escuché de mi tutora, lo segundo era bastante recurrente.

Así que ambos caminamos un buen rato en silencio por los pasillos hasta el Auditorio. Había muchas sillas dispuestas en torno al salón, pero la zona de en medio estaba despejada ideada para que el estudiante llamado al estrado pasara por el centro del salón hasta el frente. Algo espeluznante si me lo preguntan, todos mirándote y evaluándote. De solo pensarlo me recorrió una escalofriada por la espalda.

Mi tutora nos hiso sentarnos casi el comienzo de las sillas, las más cercanas a las puertas de entrada y mientras que los primeros en la ceremonia, me dediqué un saludo de algunos compañeros de clases, que de vez en cuando cambiaban notas de clase de cara a los exámenes de compartimiento de trabajo práctico.

Pasó casi una hora desde que llegamos hasta que comenzó la ceremonia. El director dijo unas palabras sobre la grandeza de la nueva sangre en la magia y los prometedores futuros de los nuevos aprendices y futuros hechiceros y hechiceras. Y mucho más blablá que no dedique atención alguna.

La entrega de los resultados de los exámenes fue un poco monótonos, rodeados de aplausos corteses y aburrimiento general, sazonado con algunos llantos de los reprobados. Lo bueno es que un aprendiz reprobado puede volver a cursar el aprendizaje una vez más para lograr el grado de brujo. Pero el de Hechicero no, apruebas o repruebas, pero se consideran tus notas a lo largo de ese nivel para poder hacer la evaluación, más el examen final. No era muy común que un Hechicero reprobase al final.

Terminada la entrega de los exámenes sin premios, pasaron a la entrega de los premios y aún no se llama al estrado. Mi nerviosismo estaba en lo más alto de la escala- y si no los tienen, y si se equivocaron, y si me gané un premio pero se equivocaron con los demás ...-. Mis tripas eran muy apretadas, por más miradas de calma que me daba mi tutora. Por suerte sin vomito, aunque fuese más porque no comí nada antes de venir.

"Y como siempre hay alguien que se destaca, no hay manera de saltarse una joven promesa. Que una corte de pelo corto de edad un podido sortear el estrés de los estudios y salir de la ciudad, cursando doble escolaridad". La gente comenzó a susurrar entre ellos, preguntándose quien era. "Tengo un gran placer en un Daniel Fentom!".

Mi tutora me golpeo no muy disimulado en el costado que fue suficiente como para sacarme de mi aturdimiento. Me levanté y comencé a caminar por el centro del salón. ¿Por qué crees que era espeluznante? Ahora lo confirmo. Cada paso sentía mis piernas de gelatina y mi corazón estaba que se escapaba de mi pecho. El palpitar en mis oídos casi que no puedo escuchar el director seguir con mi presentación cuando llegué al estrado.

"Este joven es un sacado de la calificación más alta en todas sus asignaturas en el nivel de la experiencia y de brujo." Él también se arregló para la bonificación en todas las solas, también. generación, sino que también poseen las Maestrías en Caballero, Alquimia y Aria.

...

"¡Debiste ver tu cara! ¡Estabas más pálido que vampiro albino! Jajaja.". Era la burla de Leia, que me acompañaba en el sanitario mientras yo vomitaba en un inodoro.

"¡Debiste decirme algo!". Le respondo indignado, viéndola de reojo. "¡Eres mi tutora! ¡Debiste avisarme, prepararme para algo así!

"Te diré que eras muy especial y el mejor de las dos semanas, Danny. Dados desinteresada.

¡Eres horrible! "Dije mientras me limpiaba en el lavamanos con el cuerpo tembloroso." ¡Esta debe ser la experiencia más traumática que ha tenido! "

"Mira tú, traumatizado por una entrega de premios en donde te felicitamos por tu trabajo arduo". Dice en tono cínico.

"¡Sin previo aviso! Estoy enojado Furioso. ¿Cómo llegar a ella a reírse de mí?

"Danny, es tan malo y lo hiciste tus calificaciones y cargar el próximo año el nivel de terminaste tu especialización en la trasmutación de materia y con suerte terminó tu maestría a finales de año, siendo el hechicero más joven en 200 años". Terminó displicente. "Atrévete a decirme que no fue un buen año".

Suspiro cansado. Su razonamiento no es malo pero puede cansado y quiero irme a dormir. Dammy va a una fiesta en pijamas a la casa de Sam y Tucker, con su abuela de alcahueta, para celebrar el fin de semestre y mañana Dammy va con los deportistas y porristas. El jazz tiene una celebración con sus amigas así que pasara con ellas esta noche, mientras que mamá y papá tienen una exposición en una ciudad cercana sobre campos de energía y sus usos militares, dados por los hombres de blanco y eran temprano por la mañana. Así que estoy solo en casa esta noche.

"¿Quieres celebrar con helado en mi casa?". Pregunto tímido, nunca le había pedido algo así antes.

"Me encantaría Danny". Dados una bonita sonrisa.

... ..

Nunca voy a ver el helado con chispas de chocolates como antes de que mi tutora lo hechizara para crear figuras en el aire.

Fue un buen fin de semana y espero que el próximo mar mejor. Sin embargo, hay que ver las vacaciones de verano.

...

¡Verano fue genial! Como me inscribí antes del término de semestre en el club de fotografía de Torre Espira, me dieron un manual para el verano y me invitaron a unirme en sus expediciones de campo. Era genial Vi muchas hadas elementales en su medio ambiente natural; viajamos a Irlanda para fotografiar toda la vida mágica que había en los parques nacionales. Y lo mejor de todo, ¡Mis padres y hermanos sabían que estaba en Irlanda! No tuve que mentir sobre donde estaría. El presidente del club fue una casa y explicó mis padres sobre la salida. Oh me dejaron ir Por las noches me comunicaba por Skype con ellos para mantenerlos informados de lo que estaba haciendo y dónde. Con algunas modificaciones no mágicas para no romper el secreto, pero por lo demás bien.

Estaba feliz de haber hecho caso a mi tutora e inscribirme en el club. Y maté dos pájaros de un tiro al sacar fotos de lugares comunes con perspectiva diferente para el club de fotografía de la secundaria. El presidente del club y la vicepresidenta me ayudó con los datos técnicos de las fotos, como el uso del diafragma de la cámara para la entrada de más o menos luz el foco de la foto o la perspectiva. También aprendo a revelar mis propias fotografías con los productos químicos que me facilitan. Fue una pasada en el cuarto oscuro con pequeñas hadas de túnel iluminando la habitación con su fosforescencia. ¡Fue mágico!

El viaje duró casi todas las vacaciones de verano, dejando solo una semana antes del comienzo de clases de la secundaria. El comienzo de clases de dos escuelas fue diferenciado por una semana, así que, técnicamente aún me faltaba otra semana para volver a Torre Espira.

Y como lo prometí mi tutora, este año subió las calificaciones de la secundaria. Sólo tengo que trabajar más en mi horario ... Y quizás tomar algún energizante o multivitamínico.

...

Meses después. Invierno

Me estiro con ganas, descansando mis doloridos músculos después de dos horas de trabajo de secundaria. Era un viernes por la noche unos principios de diciembre y estaba atascado con mi tarea.

Estaba escribiendo un ensayo sobre hierba de san juan y cómo combinarla con el dictado para lograr un relajante o un veneno y las dosis se calculan mal. Y antes estuve atrapado en estadística y fracciones. Y antes con runas invocatorias de nivel medio-alto. Y comencé con biología y el interior de una rana para el laboratorio de disección. Es serio, la secundaria puede ser más espeluznante que torre Espira con sus clases de nigromancia. Al menos en la segunda el espécimen está verdaderamente muerto.

Creo que ha presentado una propuesta para la no disección de ranas en el laboratorio de biología. Lo más probable es que presente un prototipo electrónico para la salvación de los anfibios.

Mientras tanto, añada un archivo y escriba el informe para esa asignatura.

Por suerte casi terminado con los deberes de las escuelas, solo un poco en las materias y quizás algunos ejercicios para que cueste menos entero y caer una fin de semana libre de los deberes. ¡Y podré dedicarlo a la fotografía! El sábado con el club de Casper por la ciudad, sacando fotos urbanas con una mirada retro y el domingo con el club de Torre Espira para ver el lago de la escuela y fotografiar a los de reforzamiento de la clase de invocaciones nivel maestría llamando a sus compañeros acuáticos, siendo una especialidad mágica.

Como nuestras fotos también se usan en el periódico escolar, nos pidieron cubrir la noticia de una ninfa hibrida agua-aire que uno de los alumnos de esa clase llamaba. Lo bueno es que el agua está templada y puede nadar cuando no esté usando.

¿Quién dijo que sacar fotos tiene que ser aburrido?

Cansado, decidí bajar a la cocina por chocolate caliente. Afuera estaba nevando; un aire nostálgico cubría las solitarias calles de la ciudad. Estábamos casi a la mitad del invierno y la fecha se acercó a los pasos agigantados.

"¡Te digo que no existe! ¡Es imposible que un hombre de esa edad pueda resistir el frío de esa manera!"

"Te digo que sí existe, Maddie. Posee poderes con lo que logra hacer ese recorrido"

"La magia no existe, Jack. ¡Es físicamente imposible su existencia!"

Esa era la discusión de vísperas navideñas. Mis padres siempre han sido así. Por un lado del grande, impulsivo, Jack Fentom cree que existe Papá Noel, en base a su fé infantil; mientras que por el otro lado, está la inteligente y analítica Madeleine Fentom, que se dedican a dejar que su creó el esposo sostenga la teoría del viejo.

O alegría.

Indiferente, hago mi chocolate y vuelvo a subir mi habitación. Desde pequeño aprendí a no meterme en esas discusiones. No hay ni un solo nombre en el gordo de rojo, ni el ratón Pérez, ni en el conejo de pascua. Mi madre terminaba matando todo el encanto de esas ilusiones infantiles con su lógica-siempre-primero.

Hasta Jazz y Damien compartimos mi antipatía por las festividades, aunque ninguno tan hostil como yo. Pero desde que conocí mi tutora, mi antipatía por la fecha fue mermada ligeramente. La idea de compartir con los seres queridos era más importante para ella que cualquier estupidez de Santa. Y la alegría de la fecha la hacía mucho más tolerable en su cinismo. Gracias a su influencia, ahora puedo ser más feliz en estas fiestas que en mi niñez.

Y con mi horario ocupado-todo-el-tiempo, estar en casa es reducir el valor, por lo que escuchar sus disputas se reducen al mínimo y el hijo ignorado por la prioridad de no llegar tarde a ninguno de mis compromisos.

Ya casi ni veo a Damien ni a Jazz en la escuela, porque si estamos en la misma clase pongo más atención al maestro que a mi entorno, para poder responder mis dudas enseguida y avanzar en mis estudios autodidactas nivel secundaria; o si estamos en los pasillos de la cafetería, estoy con el club de fotografía hablando de filtros de luz, los cuartos oscuros y la intensidad necesaria de luz roja para evitar el deterioro de la imagen, de la técnica de la sepia, entre otros fascinantes temas fotográficos, que hablar con ellos es imposible.

Hasta el bravucón de Dash tiene problemas para encontrarme solo y si bien ahora en su acoso solo en la limita a verbal, a mí me resbalan sus intentos de ser ingenioso, no por nada mi tutora era una cínica sarcástica de primera, donde un comentario de felicitación ser tomado del peor modo

A veces me doy el lujo de responderle a Dash, dejándolo para mi satisfacción personal con la boca cerrada. Y aunque después intenta desquitarse, los maestros están de mi lado debido a la mejora de mis calificaciones. Así que incluso el profesor Lancer está cuidándome las espaldas con los bravucones.

Mi vida escolar mejoró bastante este año.

¡Y las vacaciones de navidad prometen!. El club de Torre Espira va a Canadá a sacar fotos de los bosques nevados del norte, ¡y mis padres firmaron el permiso! Así que dos semanas en Canadá. Aunque la navidad me voy a perder en Amity Park el viaje será impresionante.

Así que vuelvo a mis estudios para avanzar en la tarea.

...

Navidad pasó y llegué justo antes del año nuevo para celebrarlo en familia. Relajado y contento por un viaje fantástico. O que es una casa.

Cuando volví, fui informado que el regalo de mi madre para el papá fue el arreglo del fantasma de la puerta, lo que hace falta el poder del poder para la función de poder y que solo hizo el ajuste presupuesto de la investigación que tienen este probabilidades de que probó todavía.

Pero solo es una cuestión de tiempo antes de que enlacen a este mundo con la zona fantasma.

Como si tuviese el tiempo suficiente como para dedicarlo a un futuro del planeta con este desenlace, además tengo una idea entrometida con mi psiquis, preocupada por las formas en que dedico mi tiempo y que debiera abrirme a mis padres o ella misma para expresar mis sentimientos cara a cara y no mediante una fotografía

Y como si fuera poco, Dammy tiene un repentino ataque histérico con mi persona y de pronto quiere hacerlo todo conmigo- que ya no nos vemos como antes, que te extraño, que salga juntos, que si usamos la misma ropa cuando esramos pequeños-. Escalofriante.

Yo estaba en otra etapa de mi desarrollo y de pronto todo está de cabezas en casa, cuando por fin tengo un equilibrio decente en mi vida.

También encontré resultados en las clases de brujería, que me enteré cuando fui a darle mi regalo a mi tutora en Torre Espira usando la llave telepuerto, que me ha dado saltarme algunas semanas mi nivel de Hechicero, por mis calificaciones perfectas y dedicación en clases. Solo necesitaba hacer pruebas con mis maestros, sacar Excede expectativas en todo y puedo terminar las clases de nivel hechicero -que en realidad es la terminación de una mitad del verano y comenzar con una maestría (por petición de Leia).

No hay presión.

Con todo dando vueltas en mi cabeza de decidir el primer de enero por la noche, en el bosque cerca de Torre Espira para poder mi mente vacante. Bajar mi agitación mental.

Y eso me trajo aquí. En medio de la noche, la luna brillaba tenuemente, pero el blanco de la nieve brillaba pese a la poca luz del noche. Nubes ocultaban gran parte del cielo, desgarrando en torno a la Luna. Pronto estaría completamente a oscuras.

Al principio solo quiero bajar mi estrés, pero ahora quiero experimentar con una invocación de alto nivel. Aunque no es recomendable estar mentalmente inestable para ejecutar un llamado complejo y de gran dificultad, por el peligro de traer un ente peligroso y agresivo, no me importó la precaución. Total, todo estaba volviendo patas para arriba, así que por qué no poner algo propio en la ecuación.

Tomó una rama larga del suelo y dibujó el círculo y las figuras correspondientes, pero las mis pisadas sobre la nieve y la falta de la luz, se hacía irreconocible lo que dibujó en el piso y completamente inútiles.

Podría usar sangre para marcar el dibujo, pero eso podría haber sido un demonio y yo estaba solo y sin experiencia. Mejor no intentar tanto por la suerte. Así que me puse a buscar ramitas y piedras.

Tardé más de lo que creen en hacer las figuras, pero aún no estaba conforme. En qué me acuerdo de una muestra de ectoplasma que tomó del laboratorio, con el fin de entero de los avances con el portal. El recipiente tenía suficiente para marcar los trazos más largos y gruesos de la figura en palitos. Pero aún no estaba terminado. Con los colores de mi entorno y la poca iluminación decidí invocar fuego fatuo.

Con el conjuro de fuego y la adición de un solo movimiento espiritual prendemos una llama azulada en la punta de los dedos de la mano derecha.

Con gran respeto toqué una ramita del dibujo, que prendió toda la madera, y curiosamente el ectoplasma que tomó un color azul verdoso.

Tomo aire para comenzar el conjuro cuando ...

¡Saetas mágicas! Idiota de mi No tengo nada que decir! Como no está preparado para realizar una invocación hoy, no hay escrito escrito para que recitaría para llamar al ente espiritual.

Tomo una piedra del suelo y el tiro en mi enojo. ¿Qué hago?

Después de estrujarme el cerebro pensando en improvisar, aunque estoy pensando en el cuello por hacer algo tan imprudente.

Tomo aire y extiendo mis manos.

"Estoy solo y pierdo en la oscuridad Mi enemigo es el destino y mi escudo mi terquedad Mi es mi vida y mi fuego a los necesitados proteger Si me escuchas y entiendes, antes de que la calma antes de la tormenta Si me escuchas y entiendes.

No me di cuenta en qué momento el viento en mi alrededor comenzó a ser tan fuerte que mi ropa no lograba cubrirme del frío. Tampoco en qué momento cerré los ojos. Pero al abrirlos vi el fuego arder intensamente frente a mí. Vi un rayo de color verde del qué abrió un portal, mientras que los rayos blancos, produjeron por la estela brillaban sobre la nieve.

Del centro se alzaba una figura grande, más alta que yo. Cuadrúpedo, las crines blancas y cuerpo negro. Ojos relucientes de verde neón. Y una iridiscencia en torno a su figura que gritaba a todo buen observador que se trataba de un fantasma.

El animal se paró en dos patas amenazantes, sobre los restos del fuego y círculo de invocación ... y relinchó fuerte.

Mi llamado ha sido contestado.

...

Lo temido ocurrió hoy, 23 de febrero. El portal fue probado y funciona.

La familia está mirando el evento. Un vórtice de diferentes tonos de verde estaba girando a favor de las agujas del reloj. La puerta hacia otro mundo estaba frente a nosotros.

Una nueva era para el aprendizaje espectral.

"Ahora, usaremos una trampa para fantasmas y tendremos un espécimen para estudiar". Dijo emocionado mi papá.

"¡Jack! No podemos". Mi madre, la voz de la razón, puso freno a mi papá. "Primero tenemos que terminar el diseño de las armas que tienen un medio hecho.

"¡Cierto! Por eso eres la mejor Maddie"

Oh mi amor

Entre arrumaco y abrazo felizmente fuimos ignorados por los adultos.

Al menos me había preparado mentalmente para este evento y había hablado con mi tutora para ver qué puede hacer y la única respuesta fue:

"Tendrás que hacer el control de los daños, si lo peor ocurre". Me dijo seria Leia mjuy sentada en su estudio.

"¡Pero soy un niño!". Le digo enojado

"No hay nada más que un solo hijo". Dijo, cruzando las piernas.

"¡No tengo experiencia! ¡Y aun no estoy certificado!"

"Eres el mejor de tu clase con las barreras.

Y eso fue todo de parte de ella.

Ahora frente al portal en solitario me quedaba proteger a los humanos y fantasmas, además de mantenerme al día con mis trabajos escolares.

Mi vida apesta


	3. La señora del almuerzo

**Pov Danny**

"¿Así que tus amiguitos quisieron cazar fantasmas, Damien? ¡Y también, Danny! Esto nos unirá más como familia". Dados Jack Fenton con gran orgullo.

Estoy en el laboratorio de mis padres, escuchando una clase (Inserten el sarcasmo por favor) 'magistral' (gracias). Lo bueno, es que no estoy solo. Mi hermano Damien y sus amigos Tucker y Sam también están aquí. Con una clara muestra de mala suerte de su parte.

Todo por la mañana Mis hermanos y yo estábamos comiendo el culto de mi papá muy conmocionado por la creación de nuevos cacharros anti fantasmas. Nos está dando la lata con un discurso con tono de suficiencia, cuando el timbre de la puerta de suena, anunciando que Sam y Tucker estaba esperando un Damien para salir. Todo bien hasta ahí, pero mamá trata de crear un estrechamiento en nuestros lazos familiares sugiriendo que fuésemos a ver el trabajo de papá. Lo malo es lo que se lo tomó muy enserio y por eso están los cuatro enviados viéndolo casi saltar de contento en su traje naranjo.

"Bien, si quieren capturar fantasmas, debes tener el equipo adecuado" Miren el TermoFentom "Dijo felizmente, mostrando el nuevo artículo aun no hace nada". para marcar su presencia Obviamente, con su explicación no se dio cuenta de que los chicos no están poniendo atención a sus explicaciones. "La verdad es que nunca viste un fantasma, pero tenemos que estar preparados, lo quieran o no". Mi padre sigue en su propio mundo.

Suspiro. Podría estar haciendo trabajo escolar, o cualquier otra cosa más productiva. Intentaba poner atención, ¡lo juro! Pero papá era tan monótono. Por eso prefiero las charlas de mamá. Ella sabe lo que está haciendo los diferentes inventos; y lo más importante, si sirven o no. Por el rabillo del ojo de lo que Damien estaba hablando por el bajo con sus amigos, ignorando lo que decía papá.

"Y esto es el portal Fentom. Que crea un nexo con el mundo fantasma". Dijo, apretando el gran botón que abre la puerta. Algún día sabré como funciona. Y se da la vuelta hacia el escritorio, sin cerrar el portal. Para mi mala suerte y forma inoportuna, apareció a través de fantasmas a través del portal.

Disimuladamente veo un mi alrededor que nadie se haya dado cuenta de las manifestaciones ectoplasmicas y luego uso un poder de exorcismo para que regresen por el portal a la zona fantasma. Mientras que con el golpe golpeó la mesa para que caiga el control del portal y despiadadamente apretó el botón con mi zapatilla.

¡Y de esta forma, evite una nueva catástrofe en la casa de los Fentom !. Que lo que no lo halla notado. Otra vez.

A veces es un dolor estar en esta situación de secretismo.

"¡Papá! ¡Deja de dibujar las mentes de estos niños!". En eso llega Jazz.

Hablando de relaciones sociales saludables, mi hermana sigue con sus ínfulas de psicóloga. Recién iniciado en la universidad en los últimos meses, pero ya ha leído varios libros de psicología completos y es una de las más sobresalientes estudiantes de su grupo. Pero siente el extraño deber de meterse en los problemas de los demás sin que venga una cuenta. Es por eso que está ahora aquí. Se ha convertido en la defensa de la comunidad pobre que tiene que soportar el trabajo de nuestros padres. Alla ella

¡Bueno! Situación controlada, cada uno a su casa ... eh, es igual. Es hora de ponerse en retirada. "Papá, esta charla fue muy interesante, pero quedé con un compañero para terminar el trabajo de biología, así que me tengo que ir". Dije apenado, rascándome la cabeza.

"¡Danny, aun no lo tienes hecho! ¡Es para mañana! Nosotros lo terminamos hace dos días". Me gritó Sam. Esa chica me nota a su alrededor solo cuando 'no hago' los deberes. Si supiera que están hechos desde el día en que los encargan; con mi atención en cosas más importantes como el hijo mis estudios extras, los deberes de la escuela pasan a ser solo los estorbos de tiempo, por lo que me dedico a sacarlos del camino a lo posible

"Hombre, pudiste trabajar con nosotros". Y ahí va el bueno de Tucker. Ruedo los ojos en mi mente. ¿Qué hay que hacer para salir de este lugar?

"Eh ... sí, aun no lo he hecho. ¡Así que mejor me voy ahora!"

"Está bien, Danny. Como tu hermano y tus amigos ya hicieron ese trabajo, ¡Se puede quedar a ver mi último invento!

"Nooooo".

Papaaaaaa

Y con estos lamentos, cierro la puerta del sótano. Con una sonrisa en la cara.

¡Aaahhh! Libertad. No hay más ciencias humanas por unos días. Me estiro y subo por las escaleras. Es un momento que me gusta mucho

Después de conseguir lo que necesito de mi habitación y despedirme de mi mamá, salgo a la calle con mi mochila.

Me voy a un par de cuadras de casa, aun callejón. Reviso que no hallan curiosos ni dentro ni fuera de este yo acerco a una puerta rota que está sobrepuesta al muro.

Sin nombre: abrir una puerta que lleva una parte no, rota y abandonada, pero no fundamental en la puerta en sí, sino la llave que tengo en mi mano que, tras ponerla en la ranura y girarla me permiten abrir un portal tras decir puerta , dejándome donde yo quería.

"Academia de Hechicería, Torre Espiga, Bienvenido visitante. Me recibió la recepcionista, que no levantó la vista de los papeles en frente del escritorio.

"Soy Daniel, Elisabeth". Digo, consiguiendo una sonrisa.

"¡Danniel, bienvenido! Y pasa chico, no te detengas en la puerta."

"¡Tengo algo que darte!". Le digo sosteniendo una caja en mis manos

"Espero que sean esos pasteles de queso que me prometen la semana pasada, por ayudar a conseguir esos ingredientes". Dados astuta

"¡Que buena memoria tienes Beth!". Respondo algo incómodo. Juro que esa mujer tiene una memoria élfica. Es aterrador. "Entonces nos vemos a la salida, Beth".

Aquí me siento cómodo Mis notas son buenas, tengo la gente que se preocupa, tengo un talento en lo que hago. Y mi tutora es la mejor.

Mientras recorro el corredor, puedo ver las diferentes clases que se encuentran impartiendo.

Los estudios de la escuela abarcan desde la historia universal normal a mágicoespectral y geopolítica para entender el desarrollo de acontecimiento determinado en el que ambos mundos se relacionaban, siempre en manos de dignatarios o jefes de sus comunidades que requieren servicios paranormales; matemáticas y química para el cálculo de rituales alquímicos, así como, astronomía, hierbas, invocaciones fantasmales, pociones y medicina básica; también existe los electivos para Nigromancia, en los que se enseñan a diseccionar animales para el poder comprender el funcionamiento de todo el cuerpo y con eso poder reconstruir la vida, algo como los zombis que veo por la tele; Adivinación por entrañas, cartas, astrología, u otros artículos; los caballeros, los que luchan con armas como espadas, arcos o armas de fuego, con poderes para exorcisar o convocar espíritus; los Sacro, Aria o invocadores de palabras sagradas, que no solo se pueden proteger a sí mismo de espectros sino también crear poderosas barreras; los Medi o sanadores, los que se especializan en la sanación de los hombres causados por lo sobrenatural.

Leia era de tipo Línea y pelea disparando un SILVERBullet, y es especialista en Portales dimensionales donde se puede pedir ayuda fantasma u otros entes, mediante un pago. Este es un objetivo común, comida o ropa; otras veces era sangre, objetos mágicos de cierto valor, libros u otros rituales, todo según el deseo del ente llamado. Y también es especialista en barreras y sellos mágicos, que se erigen muros de energía que protegen a ella misma en batalla a otros, encerrar a sus enemigos evitando que escapen o hierro a otros en el medio de la pelea. Es una de las mejores Aunque su personalidad no se mar de las más agradables.

A pesar de mi corta edad-. ¡Eh, 16 cronológico pero un adulto en la mente! .- logrado llegar a la final de la mayoría de los ramos de maestría.

Terminé mi entrenamiento de Aria y Medi, y ahora me toca exponer un descubrimiento a la comunidad en relación a mis especialidades para sacar mi certificado de maestría.

Lo que está costando mucho y estoy deprimiendo. Pensé que para sacar la maestría de Medi iba a ser más fácil porque ¿Quién no se encuentra algo y mezcla varias hierbas sanadoras? Pero nooo Uno tiene que mezclar correctamente las hierbas, de lo contrario puede estar haciendo un veneno o un paralizante o algún potente inocuo para la sanación.

Así que estoy tratando de buscar hierbas nuevas y mezclarlas con otros ingredientes. Pero aun no tengo una idea clara de lo que estoy haciendo. Supongo que voy a tener que volver a leer los textos de hierbas, hongos y minerales; y repasar los de medicinas, emplastes, jarabes y otros.

Es desalentador todo lo que voy a tener que repasar. Supongo que tendrán que desvelarme hoy estudiando ... si es que no hay problemas en casa.

... ..

Después de una larga noche de estudios mágicos lo único que quería era dormir, pero primero un día sin incidentes en la secundaria.

Pero la vida en Casper Alto no siempre esta de acuerdo con lo que me propongo.

El día de inicio como otro: Estudiantes corriendo para llegar a clases, profesores enseñando, Damien con sus amigos ...

Pero a la hora de la comida apareció un fantasma en la escuela, una señora del almuerzo. Se ha armado el desastre de mi cronograma ordenado. Si Sam no hubiese cambiado el menú de la cafetería, la fantasía no se hubiese enojado ... tanto.

Oh, quien engaño, esto es obra del portal de mis padres. Se me olvidó esconder el control y ahora mi papá lo abre cada vez que quiere. Y sin supervisión, quien sabe qué cuantos espectros aparecen.

Lo peor del asunto (para mí menos) es que quedó en medio de la piel de la comida de la cafetería y sin querer el de la bandeja de tierra orgánica (Ruedo de ojos- Idea de Sam) un rociar, el deportista brabucón la escuela Y ahora estoy castigado, obligado a limpiar la cafetería y la cocina, por mí mismo.

"Pero sr Lancer, ¡Fue Damien quien empezó! ¡Yo solo choqué accidentalmente con Dash!"

"Señor Fentom, su hermano no fue" Ya que estaba corriendo por el pasillo momentos antes de que el incidente ocurriese "Claro, como fue Sam lo que cambió el menú y el trio no se separa nunca, la fantasma se fue en contra de ellos y Damien que, pensamientos inteligentes que hacen una guerra de comida se librar de la enfurecida señora del almuerzo de la otra vida comenzó el desorden y salió corriendo al pasillo. la cabeza que fue cuando volví a ver que la hbaia hizo que el choque con Dash a mis espaldas y se tiró de su almuerzo en la chaqueta. "Sin embargo, hay testigos que dicen haber visto el cometiendo tal atrocidad ... y bla bla bla." Dejé de escuchar el resto.

El incidente se terminó poco después de comenzar, con la fantasía culinaria desaparecida, un comedor sucio y yo castigado. Suspiro apoyado del palo de la escoba.

Mañana será otro día Y no importa lo canado que está, esta noche de vuelta a la biblioteca para ver si puedo avanzar en mi investigación.

...

Y comienza un nuevo día ... ¡Y qué día!

Sam y Tucker fue una verdadera revolución de la comida. Creando toda una protesta por el menú escolar.

Por un lado Tucker y su grupo. ¡Carne, Carne, Carne!

Y por el otro, Sam y sus adeptos vegetarianos. "¡Vegetales, vegetales, vegetales!"

Y mientras, mi gemelo en medio. "Eso no está bien chicos, ¿no podríamos dejarlo por la paz?"

Damien

"Hola, Damien. ¿Qué sucede aquí?" Le pregunto a mi hermano.

Con sus grandes ojos azul claro brillando, Dammy me mira esperanzado. "¡Danny, Ayúdame a detenerlos, hijo una locura!

"Y yo que tengo que ver en su discusión". Está bien, no me gusta que pelen, pero no soy quien para meterme plena pelea, ¿o sí?

"¡Si no los detenemos, nuestros estómagos sufrirán!". Trata de convencerme, mientras me toma del brazo.

"Pero se soluciona trayendo comida casera, Damien". Digo soltándome. No hay nada que ver una gran tragedia Además, los cambios son buenos de vez en cuando, quizás no ser tan extremista con un plato de tierra orgánica, pero un viernes vegetariano no es una mala idea.

"¡Moriremos de hambre!"

"Señores y señoritas, dejen este comportamiento indecente de una vez y vayan a clases. Esto se debe arreglar de una forma democrática en el consejo". Y ahí viene el Sr Lancer con su buena pero sesgada persona. Porque si alguien busca la democracia en el menú, no hay los de consejo de profesores, que arbitrariamente cambiaron el menú sin preguntarle al resto del estudiantado.

"¡Sr Lancer, debes restaurar la carne en el menú!"

¡Si señor Lancer!

"¿Alguien dijo ... CARNE?". ¡Santos espectros, la Sra. del Almuerzo volvió! Por estar metido en el problema del amigo de mi hermano me olvidé de buscar antes de las clases.

Corro detrás de uno de los puestos de la protesta alimentaria para alejarme de posibles espectadores para preparar mi magia.

El trabajo de un hechicero o hechicera es variable según las circunstancias y sus propios ideales, pero el fundamental es el de mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, entre espectros y vivos.

Es por esto que no puedo permitir que esta situación sea salga de control.

Saco de papel con un círculo de la convocación que guarda en mi bolsillo y lo sostengo entre mis dedos, mientras que mi poder espiritual crean un viento en el círculo, y el conjuro.

"Ven, del cielo del infierno, y sigue mi comandante. ¡Abajo las puertas del abismo. ¡Fantasma!".

Sin soltar el papel, veo emerger una figura en forma de caballo alado. Negro como la noche, de ojos verdes con cruces y patas blancas, un fantasma equino del género equinox; un animal de dos metros, poderoso y de carácter amable pero testarudo.

Desde que comencé con las invocaciones de este fantasma ha respondido a mis llamadas, tanto que ya no puedo luchar sin él. Un compañero de batallas al que llamo Phantom. Sí, soy muy original (pueden rodar sus ojos).

'¡Disfrute a la fantasma!' Señora del almuerzo 'y evita por todos los medios posibles que dañe a las personas y en lo posible las cosas alrededor. medida de protección del manipulador.

Phantom relinchó y fue a la carga. Mientras que, yo corría y sacaba de mi bolsillo un saquito con tiza para poder marcar el suelo. No es de conocimiento común, pero no es necesario rayar un círculo perfecto, pero si se debe demarcar puntos con runas o símbolos para poder crear mediante el poder espectral un círculo que conecte dichos puntos. La maña de eso es la velocidad para los puntos y el dominio en el poder propio para el interconector. Eso es lo que distingue a los estudiantes aprendices de los maestros y sabios.

Siguiendo con la piel, corro en torno a los dos fantasmas, cuando se considera que es la distancia perfecta para cada punto, mientras que los estudiantes esquivos, protestantes, profesores o mirones que tratan de esconderse.

La fantasía de la lucha contra la señora del almuerzo, pero está convocada por toda la carne del acontecimiento Pro-Carne, y es trasformación en un muñeco de carne gigante (¡WTF!). Golpea al equino que atraviesa la orientación y cae lejos de ella. Con el enemigo debilitado, la masa de carne va a los chicos.

La fantasma otra vez Grita Tucker aterrorizado.

"Corramos chicos". Grita mi hermano.

"Detrás de los basureros". Pero para lamento de Sam. La fantasma se adelanta a ellos.

"¡NO LOS DEJARÉ ESCAPARRR!" Y mostrando su bipolaridad, la señora del almuerzo pregunta. "¿Quieren postre?". Al ver que niegan, responde. "ENTONCES NO COMAN". Y manda un puñetazo al suelo, en el momento oportuno antes de que se pararan si Damien no los empuja a un lado, quebrando el asfalto.

Por fin terminé. Respiro profundo. "Bien, es hora de contraatacar". Escondido tras otro soporte, comienza un susurrar el primer conjuro de contención. En eso Fantasma ataca a la fantasma y la conservación dentro del círculo. "¡Activar contención!". Bien, los dos están atrapados. "Ahora el segundo". Mientras estoy en eso, veo de reojo a mi hermano; él tiene en sus manos un artefacto que me resulta conocido.

"¡Ahora es su turno fantasmas, mueran ... otra vez!". Y abre el cilindro metálico, que empieza a absorber las dos entidades fantasmas.

Mierda! ¡No puedo dejar que los patos, serian conejillos de india para mis padres. A duras penas logro crear el portal a tiempo. "¡Phantom, váyanse!". El portal se vuelve inestable por la fuerza de succión del termo. Estoy tratando de luchar contra la fuerza del termo.

"¡Ahhhhggg!". Se cortó el conjuro.

Silencio

El portal desapareció. Jadeando, veo a mí alrededor para saber qué pasó. En eso, escucho voces familiares.

"Cielos, Damien. ¡Eso estuvo cerca !, ¡Casi los atrapas!"

"Si Damien, casi los tienes"

"¡Los chicos de vista! ¡Esos dos se pelearon y luego el término, y casi todos los juegos cuando se fue un no sé dónde por ese remolino que apareció de la nada!"

Bueno, eso responde mis dudas sobre lo que pasó. Al menos Phantom salió bien librado. Aunque corrí mucho riesgo de que me descubrieran; parece que voy a tener que hacer algo para mantener mi secreto mientras lucho con los fantasmas que invaden la ciudad.

Ah! Estoy tan cansado por la tensión, porque no es frecuente realizar luchas con fantasmas, invocaciones y portales al mismo tiempo en Torre Espira. Y un su sumo el de mantener en secreto que soy hechicero. Mis piernas tiemblan tanto de cansancio que caí sentado sobre una tabla suelta de un banco del patio ...

Que infortunadamente hizo saltar un cubo de carne por los aires, que llaman sobre el sr Lancer.

"¡FENTOM!". Grita mi profesor de literatura cubierto de trozos de carne de vacuno.

No me queda más energía que para mirar con cara de palo.

Al menos Damien tuvo suerte de que el termoFentom funcionase. Con los volátiles que tienen los hijos de los padres, han sido explotados en las manos y dejar un gemelo severamente herido con quemaduras de segundo grado.

Y ahora me encuentro limpiando la basura de la manifestación con Dash molestando cerca del contenedor de basura.

"Eres un tarado Fentonto". Él era tan metido en su chulería, que no vio un Phantom aparecer por detrás del contenedor. Pude ver como hacia intangible el contenedor lleno de carne para que Dash cayera dentro. Bien Un poco de reciprocidad es bueno de vez en cuando, pienso sonriendo.


	4. Skulker

**Skulker**

 **PoV Danny**

Me acaban de entregar el resultado del último examen de Inglés. Obtuve una D. Esto del portal de mis padres me está buscando el poco tiempo que lo logro para el poder estudiar para estos exámenes y mucho menos para una torre Espira y terminar mi maestría. Aun no logar el sacar la combinación perfecta para ese baño de sanidad ¡Ya está el supone que va a ser un hombre frente a los sabios finales de este año!

Con todo eso, encima de lo que tengo un hermano y una compañía, que han desarrollado una manía de perseguir una fantasía que se encuentra con algunos de los inventos de mis padres. A quienes no han informado de su utilidad en el terreno. Dificultad en la captura de los espectros. ¿Cómo logro mantener el secreto si sigue interfiriendo cuando voy a atrapar a los fantasmas?

Y ese fue otro problema reciente y que no me dejó tiempo para estudiar para Inglés: ¿Cómo esconder mi identidad y los fantasmas salen a la vista de toda la ciudad ?.

Eso fue toda una odisea. Porque no me gustan los antifaces ni las máscaras y no me convence llevar un traje ajustado de látex. Tampoco me satisface una sola historia negra porque me hacía difícil esconder los artículos mágicos como mi cajita con pociones, mi cuchillo para invocaciones de sangre, el agua para canalizar el poder de mi vida de tiza.

Solución actual: una capa blanca.

Qué por qué blanca Que es culpa de mi compañero equino. No quiso ningún otro color. Al menos me dejó llevar un pantalón y un negro negro. Y para cubrir mi cara usé un hechizo de sombra atado a la capucha de la capa, para que cada vez que me pongo el mar muy difícil identificar mis rasgos faciales.

Hasta ahora no hay mayores problemas con las peleas en la mitad de la calle. Debido a que normalmente ocurre en un horario en el que todos los pendientes en sus cosas y no llegó a notar el disturbio, que no dure más de cinco minutos.

Mis padres han aumentado sus apariciones y mi familia vuelve a dar de qué hablar a la ciudad. Y vuelvo a ser apuntado en clases como el chico raro y ya nadie quiere estudiar conmigo.

Al menos Phantom está de mi lado. Aunque es demasiado frecuente y está muy ocupado. Ya casi no vuelve a la zona de fantasma, en parte por la gran cantidad de fantasmas que están apareciendo es Amity Park (siempre fue conocida como una ciudad con gran número de espectaculares, pero está ya está pasando el límite) y en parte .. por sus propias razones personales, si es que puedo decir de esa forma (es un caballo!).

Suspiro mientras que el camino por la calle con el Phantom de forma invisible a mi lado, pero que todavía puedo sentir su presencia espectral. Vamos caminando hacia la tienda de comestibles.

Después de todos es mi turno por los alimentos, aunque también es algo común el que valla yo un comprar. Mis padres están tan mal catalogados en las tiendas de comestibles (y con razón, atacan todo, gritando ¡fantasmas! Y destruyendo los puestos de comida y artículos para el hogar) que tienen prohibido entrar. Así que mis hermanos y yo no dividimos las tareas de compras; aunque no hay ayuda mucho, porque siempre es práctica de futbol cuando le toca comprar ya Jazz, pues, no le interesa mucho estas cosas mundanas y las delegaciones para salir a la biblioteca. Otras veces pago las cuentas o voy al servicio técnico para qué repara un cacharro de la casa (¡Que mi papá no se enteró! Porque querrá arreglarlo y terminar pero el desperfecto)

La verdad no me importa ayudar en la casa, pero también a veces también un poquito de ayuda para cargar las compras, las bolsas a veces son muy pesadas.

Y sí. Me he convertido en el lazo de mi familia con el mundo 'normal'. Oh, ironía.

En la tienda de obtener varias de las cosas que necesitas, papel higiénico, carne, detergente, pan, quesos, verduras. En eso, Phantom me golpea hacia uno de los canastos de la sección de vegetales y yo ruedo mis ojos al ver lo que quiere. Zanahorias. Pequeña debilidad de mi fantasma.

Tomo una malla y sigo con las compras. Si escuché un relincho de felicidad, no me doy por enterado.

Al por la caja recoja solo las bolsas dejando el que contiene las zanahorias aparte, para que cuando estemos en una zona libre de espectadores se sientan como un fantasma, mientras que esta carga con las compras.

"Te daré zanahorias por el camino". Cierro el trato, recibiendo una mirada feliz del equino. Bueno, lo que me va a estar acechando todo el día que menos importa su granito de arena en mis tareas domésticas.

Ya tomando rumbo de regreso a casa, me topo con una conocida.

"Hola Danny". Una señora muy mayor que conozco desde que comencé a venir a esta tienda en particular. Vive cerca de lo que es su tienda frecuente.

"Hola señora mancha, espero que su cadera esté mejor"

"Querido, estoy mucho mejor. ¿Vuelves a ir de compras?". Al principio estaba preocupada de que un niño tan pequeño llevara tanto peso. Pero lo que se calienta un poco al mostrar que eran cosas no tan pesadas. Pero no le dije nunca que era porque hacía más de un viaje a la tienda para poder traer todas las compras.

"Sí, señora". Ahora tengo un Phantom para ayudarme.

Ayudando en los que hacen de la casa Aunque no te sobre exijas. Me dice seria.

"No se preocupe señora, no lo haré". Sonrío de vuelta. Se despide y se va.

'Me gusta hablar con la gente cuando voy de compras. Es agradable ver lo normal que uno se siente '. Pienso, mientras que sigo dándole de comer zanahoria un fantasma invisible.

Ninguno de nosotros nota una intensa mirada desde las alturas de un edificio.

"Sigue caminando, pequeño hechicero".

#####

 **PoV Skulker**

Después de mucho buscar y estudiar la zona, puede encontrar el hechicero de la ciudad.

Después de todo, no hay fáciles de encontrar y mucho menos capturar, tan astutos y secretos hijo.

¡Pero yo seré el primero que tenga la delicia de tener uno tras una intensa cacería! ¡Yo Skulker, el mejor cazador de la zona fantasma!

Pero para eso debo estar preparado. Por eso conseguido varias armas nuevas, que lanzan ectoenergía a 320 K / H, capaz de romper los ectoescudos, también debo tener armas blancas como cuchillas y lanzas, algo tradicional pero efectivo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y unos cuantos arpones pequeños con cuerdas y varias redes

Ahora, un planear la emboscada.

Es un hechicero, así que mucha información no hay. Solo lo básico: Poderes de convocación, y sé que este los EEUU para llamar al mismo caballo negro que lo protege; poderes de barreas y poco más. Por lo que siempre ha podido ver solo, sin otros brujos. Y siempre por la zona de Amity Park.

"Y vive en una casa muy extraña". Hablo en alta voz en la construcción de varios pisos que tiene en su techo el cartel de 'Fentom Works'

Con tan poca información solo me caen realizar una estrategia basica: Conseguir un señuelo o algo por lo que sigo un terreno en el que tengo más probabilidades de vencer. En el mundo fue humano en el parque abandonado de la ciudad. Ahí puedo poner diferentes trampas y obstáculos.

"Bueno, no dejar para mañana lo que puede hacer hoy". Sonrío mientras me pongo manos a la obra.

###

Pasaron un par de días y la actividad fantasma sigue siendo alta.

Ya tengo el área del parque para la cacería, solo me falta la presa.

Mientras que el chico sigue haciendo la misma rutina: la venta de su casa, la lucha contra las fantasmas, mandando a Phantom por delante y mientras que esta pelea convoca un portal para desaparecer la amenaza, llega a su escuela humana, lucha con fantasmas intercalando los horarios de sus clases durante el almuerzo, vuelve a casa o lucha con fantasmas y termina en su cuarto por la noche. A menos que un fantasma aparezca en alguna parte de la ciudad. Así todo el día de los últimos cuatro días desde que encontró.

Lo mejor aprovechar su cansancio a mi favor.

Sin embargo, si no tiene un buen sentido de poder para atraer a la zona que preparé. No hay amigos en la escuela ni fuera de esta, sus padres siempre están con algún tipo de caza fantasmas por lo que son virtualmente imposibles de capturar (si, me enteré de mala forma cuando fui a investigar su casa. vista. Su hermana es una gran opción, porque pasa fuera casi todo el día es fácil de emboscarla o su hermano gemelo, que tiene las prácticas con su equipo de juntas con sus amigos, podría tener un tres por uno.

###

Horas después

"Volvamos a la planeación, atrapar a la familia no se puede". Dije, todo cubierto de heridas menores y rasguños, mientras me apoyaba en el muro de un edificio frente a la casa Fentom.

Tratamiento de capturar a la hermana pero ...

\- (Flash de vuelta) -

Estoy escondido de un trasero de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, esperando a joven Jazmín, que se encontró sentada frente a uno de los grandes mesones en el centro de la biblioteca, porque no encontró su diccionario del sueño para el análisis psicológico en la casa

Así que lo único que debo hacer en espera frente al libro para capturarla.

La veo se aproxima por el pasillo, se va un acercando a la sección de la estantería donde se encuentra el libro mientras que forma invisible plantea el objeto y esperé. La chica lo toma y ...

"YIIIIIIISHHH". Soy virtualmente incapacitado por una especie de energía energética que se activa en el momento en que Jazz tocó el libro; exorcizando el objeto de mi posesión y de paso obligándome a ser invisible e incorpóreo.

"¡Hey Jazz!". Aparece una joven de cabello café.

"¡Hola Stephanie!"

"Supe que estarías aquí. Y va a ir a la fiesta de Clein"

"¡Sí, estoy seguro de que estoy en la universidad y empiezo en unos meses.

"Jajaja, recuerda que debes arreglarte, amiga". Le dijo su amiga, que apuntó a la cinta que tenía sobre el cabello. "Eso se vería bien con un top de color lila"

"Hablas de esto". Dijo la peluquera a la cabeza. "Es un regalo de mi hermano Danny. Dijo que me traería buena suerte". Miró pensativa hacia arriba. "Y parece que es cierto, desde que me lo dio, no he tenido problemas en la escuela ni con mis padres".

"¡Con lo locos que están ellos, de seguro creerían que eres un fantasma!"

"Es una suerte que ninguno de sus discotecas inventos se ha activado en mi presencia ¡Sería un desastre!"

"Jajajajaj". Y es de la biblioteca.

\- (aleta de la aleta posterior) -

Enojado, me fui en la dirección del campo deportivo, para ver si puedo capturar al chiquillo. Pero ocurrió lo mismo, intentando tocarlo me invadió la misma corriente.

Maldición No hay contado con el pequeño brujo hubiese puesto talismanes ¡Una prueba de fantasmas! ¡Eso me deja sin posibilidades sebos para la trampa!

Necesito algo que enfurezca, que pierda la lógica para hacer vulnerable, pero que al mismo tiempo mar fácil de atrapar.

Sigo con mis tácticas de observación.

El chico siempre está acompañado por ese caballo fantasma.

...

Tal vez no deba enfocarme en las personas dentro del entorno del niño, sino que en la mascota ... mmm

###

Esto está resultando muy bien Unas cuantas zanahorias y el equino espectral corre detrás del auto de verduras. Con el conductor poseído por mí, el bicho no se ha percatado de la treta.

Al llegar al sitio, capturarlo en una jaula y con una cámara grabada en la situación.

"Hechicero, tengo a tu mascota. A menos que la quieras de vuelta, solo en el parque abandonado.

Gracias a los contactos, logre una aceptación que no se autoriza el uso de conjuros de invocación. Así que el señuelo era perfecto.

Llevé el cd a la habitación del mocoso.

Solo falta esperar.

###

Y tal como lo tenía previsto, el mocoso apareció. Enojado y jadeante. Sin su habitual capa blanca y todo vestido de negro y una caja en la cintura. Cansado de un largo día de lucha y segado por la furia por el rapto de su mascota como pensar en la trampa. Una lista para ser capturada.

Como no hay daba el primer movimiento, decida con un bazuca de ecto energía, que logró esquivar. Seguir con las cuchillas con la idea de cansarse aún más.

El chico corría y saltaba esquivando mis disparos hasta que lo guie a un montículo de tierra y que activa un control remoto, que puso en funcionamiento una jaula catapulta, con la intención de encerrar con el mínimo posible.

Pero el chiquillo giró su tobillo derecho y logró rodear la zona de captura, colocándose detrás de ella y fuera de mis tiros.

Que es todo lo que tienes? Tomó una rama larga del suelo y yo apuntó con ella.

"No hay conquistas ganarme con eso, muchacho". Dispare un arpón para mover y atrapar con la inercia de la cuerda, pero el golpe de láser con el proyectil con el rama hacia la cuerda, dejando que la cuerda se amarre a esta, obligar a una soltarla y perseguirlo para llevar a otra trampa.

Esta vez fue el foso, donde la caída del chico y de la parte superior de la lanzar una roja. Pero el chico en vez de caer hasta el fondo se impulsó de un lado del muro al otro para el poder salir del hoyo. Su acción me tomó por sorpresa y no pude reaccionar un tiempo para atraparlo en el rojo.

"Quédate quieto!"

"No es esa la idea de caza, señor mal cazador". Me respondió el insolente

"¡La presa debe poner resistencia, pero hasta aquí llegó el juego!"

Le di de nuevo con la bazuca, pero solo el hola el codo izquierdo cuando esquivó.

"Ahora ríndete, brujo. Y se parte de mi colección". Tomé unas lanzas de madera en mis brazos y comencé a lanzarlas en su dirección. La estratagema de esto es poder crear un cerco con cuerda espectral. Para el termino lanzando otro arpón, que enganchó a un lado de él. Y con mis propulsores rodé la zona varias veces, creando un cerco de tres metros de alto y doce de largo.

"Trata de saltar estos muros chico". Lo reto.

El chico trató de tomar las cuerdas pero fue imposible debido a la gran cantidad de ectoenergía. "Estas no son cuerdas comunes, muchacho. Están diseñadas con energía fantasma, capaz de resistir el impacto de un arma fantástica" en los ojos de la llama de la inteligencia. Estaba tramando algo. "Ríndete, te atrapé".

"Las cosas no se terminan hasta que cante la mujer gorda. Con el corredor hacia el lado contrario del mío, puesto que el poco más largo de un metro sobre una de las lanzas y saltaba sobre la vara. a la punta plana de la lanza con el brazo derecho y usando la palma como el pivotamiento, catapultarse al otro lado del cerco.

Y yo todo el tieso, anonadado por su descaro a la hora de fugarse. Este hechicero era bastante hábil.

"Pero si ella esta por cantar para mi". Digo mientras apunta a Phantom con mi lanza cohetes de mi brazo. "Muevete y disparo".

El muchacho dejó de moverse para mirar con furia en los ojos.

"Ahora, Skulker, ha caído muy bajo".

"Esta nunca fue una pelea justa. Sino una partida de caza". Pienso en cómo se capturó el hechicero, por medio de un rehén, me deja un mal sabor de boca. Vamos chico una pelea uno a uno Le digo antes de atacar con un machete que saqué de mi espalda.

El crió logró reunir energía en su mano derecha para recibir el golpe, pero no me detuve y seguir atacando. Esperando que en algún momento bajar el brazo, abriendo su defensa y permitiéndome darle el golpe de gracia.

De ruido de fondo para escuchar los relinchos y los forcejeos del caballo que trataba de liberar de su prisión. Iluso. Yo ya había capturado antes del equinoccio y la jaula era diseñada para contener su poder.

Mientras que el chico lograba sobrellevar mi fuerza, pero con gran esfuerzo ha mantenido su brazo.

Pero no me percaté de su otra mano que atacó mi estómago cuando abrí más de la cuenta mi ataque. Logrando asestarme un golpe en el vientre, y adoptar una postura más relajada, claro que me detuviese.

"Lo siento chico, pero soy un ciborg". Termino sorprendiéndolo con una patada en su estómago.

Lo veo toser en el suelo y me siento poderoso. Un gran adversario va a caer por mi mano.

Pero el chico, tembloroso, se vuelve a levantar.

"Terminemos con esto, cazador". Dijo antes de recitar algunas palabras que no entendí. Debe ser algún truco de hechicero porque ya no me mueve y mis armas han dejado de funcionar. "Y es en te momento". Le vi algo del interior de la caja en su cintura y apuntármelo. "Cuando la gorda canta".

Un rayo salió del objeto, golpeándome. Una fuerza me arrastraba al objeto.

"¡Yo las pagaras, brujo !. Terminé encerrado en un espacio reducido y oscuro.

 **###**

 **PoV Danny**

"Y ahora quien es el cazador". Dije irónico.

Detrás mío escucho un relincho enojado. Phantom estaba molesto por el encierro.

Bien chico, vamos a sacarte de aquí

Con un poco de ingenio desactivo el dispositivo de cierre de la jaula, sacando a mi compañero. Miro el termoFentom y agradezco que tomaron la decisión de llevar uno, así no pierden el poder con la creación de portales.

"¿Estas bien?". Digo retomando la atención en mi compañero, mientras que el acaricio el cuello. Phantom me mueve con su cabeza y lame mi codo herido. "Eso no es nada, ya sanara. Vamos a casa Phantom". Me dejaron montar el vuelo a casa. Estoy cansado de empezar a quedarme dormido sobre su lomo.

Otro día normal ha terminado. Por suerte mañana es sábado


	5. Walker y la prisión

**Walker y la prisión**

 **PoV Damien**

Comenzaba un día como otro.

Desperté, un tiro rápido al mini aro de basquetball que está sobre la puerta. Me duché, molesté un Jazz por sus libros, saludé a Danny quien recién estaba abriendo la puerta de su cuarto ... ¡Cielos! Se ha destruido, tiene ojeras y la ropa arrugada, que a todas luces no se cambió para dormir.

"Hey, hermano, ¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche? Te ves reventado"

"Estuve estudiando, Dammy". Me respondió suavemente. A veces creo que es muy suave para enfrentar a la gente. Será por lo que molestan tanto en la escuela.

Danny estaba abierto por la puerta del baño, cuando lo veo hacer una mueca de dolor y bajar el brazo izquierdo.

¿Te pasa algo? ¡Hey !, puede que no me importe mucho lo que haga mi hermano, pero me preocupa; sobre todo si tiene dolor quizás estará dandole un Dash y los chicos que le den un respiro por un tiempo.

"Estoy bien Dammy". Suspira y me ve a los ojos. Sus ojos normalmente celestes se ven grises. Está muy cansado. "Solo un raspón en el codo que me hice noche". Se esforza por darme una sonrisa sincera. Abre la puerta con otra mano y se mete al baño.

Me quedo mirando la puerta cerrada por un rato. Me siento culpable. Quizás él estado demasiado inmerso en mis cosas últimamente y no he puesto suficiente atención a mi hermano. Danny es tan independiente. Actuando como un adulto ¡Hasta hace las compras y paga las cuentas cuando nuestros padres están tan en su trabajo que se olvidan de todo lo demás! Ni Jazz y ni yo hemos colaborado tanto en la casa como él. Quizás deberíamos apoyarnos más como hermanos. Quizás Danny está todo sobrepasado por todo: mis padres, la escuela, su club de fotografía y la ayuda. Es mi gemelo ¡Yo espero apoyarlo más que nadie !. Tal vez deba incluirlo más en las cosas que hacemos con Sam y Tucker, en una de esas, se siente menos presionado con gente que conoce de toda la vida.

Pensando en eso, vuelvo a mi habitación y recojo mi mochila, mejor bajar un desayunar antes y hacer el desayuno a Danny. Pero mis planes son remecidos por un fuerte grito desde la cocina.

"¡JACK FENTOM! ¡HA VUELTO A OLVIDAR NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO! ¡POR DECIMOCTAVA VEZ!".

"Maddie, por favor. No te vayas"

"No Jack. ¿Recuerdas que aburrir a la casa de mi hermana ?. ¡Sobre el divorcio!"

"¡Pero Maddie!". Mis padres corrían fuera de la casa hacia la calle.

Me asomo por la ventana de las escaleras para ver una mamada salir y tomar un taxi sin decirnos adiós.

Mi mamá se fue ¡MI MAMÁ SE FUE!

"¡PAPÁ!". Le grité desde la ventana.

"No te preocupes Dammy, iré por tu madre. Jazz, cuidad de tus hermanos". Y lo vi irse.

"¿Jazz, que hacemos?".

Ella estaba en shock. Parece que le sobresaltó mucho la pelea. "Dammy ... no creí que papá se iría. Él no sabe reconocer sus errores". Mi hermana estaba afectada pero no por lo que realmente importaba.

"Jazz, ¿A quién le importa si te equivocaste? ¡Papá y mamá se van de un divorciar!"

"¡Dammy, no entiendes!". Y como loca, regresa a su habitación.

En eso venta Danny de la suya, listo para desayunar.

"¡Danny! ¿Qué hacemos?". Miro acongojado a mi hermano.

"Dammy, cálmate, Mamá y papá no sé de un separar." No hay discutido antes de esto por su relación y no ha habido charlas familiares para prepararse y es eso que estuviesen por hacer. Cálmate y desayunemos ". Dijo calmado y un poco menos cansado. "Solo espero que papá no se ha olvidado del regalo de mamá". Me dijo bajando las escaleras.

Apesadumbrado, pasé el desayuno, el camino a la escuela y el resto del día como un borrón. No recuerdo mucho de lo que hice o dije La preocupación no me dejaba en paz, así que fui a la Nasty Burguer con mis amigos para ventilar mi cabeza.

"Dammy, no te preocupes tanto. Tus papás se van de un arreglar". Me dijo Tucker.

"Si Dammy. Viste a Danny en la escuela, él no está preocupado". Yo señalo sam

"¡Pero el solo se impresionó por la por la mañana!". ¿Acaso no está nervioso por la situación?

"Sabes que es más maduro. Dudó Sam.

"Pero hasta Jazz dijo que se equivocó un estimar la reacción de papá. ¿Y si Danny también se equivoca?"

"Bueno ...". Tuck trata de darme alguna razón. Pero recuerdo que había decidido que iba a pasar más tiempo con Danny. ¿Y si está ocultando su inquietud por mí? ¡Él podría estar solo en casa y sin alguien que le apoye !. "Chicos, me voy. Tengo que estar con Danny en casa"

¿Amigo, qué sucede con él?

"Tuck, Sam, esta mañana estaba muy cansado cuando salió de su si no hubiese dormido que está estudiando, pero no hay ningún trabajo o examen pronto, así que no creo. esto de la pelea de mis padres, estoy aún más preocupado ".

"Entonces, no hay que dejarlo solo, Dammy, Tuck y yo iremos contigo.

Volviendo a la casa, pude ver que Danny leyendo un libro de plantas amazónicas en el sillón de la sala y un tazón de palitos de zanahoria en la mesita del café.

"¡Dammy, creí que ibas a llegar más tarde!". Me miró sorprendido y lago nervioso.

"Bueno, los chicos y yo somos un poco preocupados que estuvieses solo después de la pelea de nuestros papás".

"No tiene por qué chicos, fue solo una discusión.

En eso Sam se sienta a su lado y comenta. "Ya había escuchado eso del regalo, ¿Pero qué es?"

"Papá compró un regalo a mamá. Era una caja rosada que dejó en el laboratorio para que no se olvide". Dijo Danny

Me puse pálido, porque recordé algo. ¿Una caja rosada con un lazo rojo?

"Si".

"¿Como lo que accidentalmente dejé caer ayer al portal?".

Todos se quedamos en silencio.

En eso Danny se levanta y ve hacia el sótano

¿Qué vas hacer Danny?

"Recuperar el regalo"

"No puedes hacerlo. ¡Está dentro del portal!". Era una locura

"Ya te escuché. Pero hay que ir a buscarlo". Me dijo serio.

"¡Cómo vas a hacerlo!". Le pregunté alterado.

"Pues ...". Lo sabía No sabe cómo recuperarse y estar en el trabajo. "¡Utiliza la caza fantasmas para logarlo!". ¿El nuevo invento de papá? ¡Eso no resultaría!

¿Y tú crees que así como consigues atraparlo?

"¡Bueno, si lo hubieses dicho antes de probar más posibilidades de conseguirlo!"

"Chicos, paren!". Nos calmó Sam. "No es una mala idea usar la caña, pero no hay pelea por eso." Danny puede ir a buscar y nosotros podemos ver qué otra cosa se encuentra en el laboratorio para ayudar ".

Danny acepta el trato y va a buscar en el armario del pasillo de la caña.

Mientras nos bajamos corriendo al sótano.

"¿Y qué otra cosa podríamos usar?". Murmuro yo.

"Si hubiésemos prestado más atención a tu padre con sus locos inventos, podríamos tener una mejor idea de lo que tengo que usar". Comentó Tuck.

"¿Y si usamos el nuevo regulador de velocidad espectral?". Apunté el vehículo de asalto.

"Eso es más que un automóvil que lo que el mar que el avión"

"Si puedes usarlo, podríamos atravesar el portal. ¡Como un submarino!"

"Podríamos intentarlo". Acepto un poco receloso. No sabía si este trato funcionaba tal y como lo describía Tucker.

"¿Y si esperamos un Danny?"

"NO". Negué. "No quiero que se preocupe más. Ya bastante con sus problemas y el hecho de que perdieron el regalo El plan es y vuelve sin dejar que ni Danny ni jazz se enteren". Y apreté un botón al azar que aparezca activado unos cohetes, porque salimos disparados atravesando el portal verde, para ver un espacio completamente nuevo. Era como yo imaginaba el espacio, solo que sin luz verde fluorescente por todas partes.

"Bien chicos, veamos si esta cosa puede rastrear". Mi amigo se puso a apretar botones. De donde salieron armas láser, redes atrapa fantasmas ... y un posavasos grande.

"No creo que sea loco de Tucker". Dijo molesta Sam. "Mejor veamos el instructivo". Saca de la guantera del vehículo yn la libración pequeña y puso puesto una voz en alta voz, "para encender puse el botón y el acelerador ..."

Hola

"Encender luces con la palanca al lado del volantes"

Hecho

¡Ah, rayos !, esto iba a tardar más de lo previsto.

####

Después de la última lectura, pudimos encender el radar y ubicar el lugar donde estaba el regalo. Desde afuera parecía un edificio carcelario.

¿Podríamos tener problemas aquí?

"No lo creo Tuck, no nos regimos por las leyes fantasmas, asique no hay problemas"

"Creo que es lo mejor que se puede ver si podemos enviar el regalo"

"¡Pero Dammy, hijo fantasmas! ¡Malvados entes que quieren destruir a los humanos!"

"Si Tuck, pero debo recatar el regalo de aniversario de mi padre y salvar su matrimonio".

"Dammy, creo que aquí tienes algo que te puede ayudar". Me dijo Sam, sacando de una donación un traje especial de color blanco con guantes y botas de color negro. "Según el manual, la facultad de tener poderes fantasmas de forma temporal, así que estar en igualdad de condiciones por si pasa algo"

"¡Gracias Sam!"

Una vez puesto el traje, la decisión de bajar el vehículo para poder revisar el perímetro de la muralla.

Al otro lado de donde aparcamos el vehículo, en la puerta de entrada de la prisión. Con nerviosismo me dispuse un toque, pero fui detenido por una mano verde.

¿Qué tienes aquí? Levanto mi vista para enfrentarse a un fantasma que parece ser un guardia de la prisión. "Creo que debemos informar al jefe de un intruso". Dijo riendo siniestramente, mientras empujaba la puerta y me hiso entrar a la fuerza.

###

¿Qué tienes aquí? Frente a mi está el priori de la cárcel, al parecer. "Bienvenido a mi prisión. Soy caminante y gobierno esta prisión con puño de hierro". Era un fantasma alto, con sombrero de ala ancha y gabardina. Completamente de blanco, con excepción de los ojos verdes. "Según mis hombres, tú estás incumpliendo varios códigos de conducta, forastero".

"Señor, estoy aquí en una misión para recuperar un objeto extraviado, si lo encuentro podría irme sin crearles dificultades". Trate de hacerme ver como un agente especial de la tele. Después de todo, el bueno siempre gana.

"Según las reglas, cualquier objeto extraviado debe ser informado en la central y de la misma manera que el devuelto a su propietario". ¡UF !, dejó de preocuparme del amor. "Sin embargo, si es algo normal desde el mundo humano, se debe confiscar para siempre o destruir, según la peligrosidad de dicho artículo". Bueno, quizás deba volver a preocuparme. En eso me muestra un objeto cuadrado y envuelto en un papel rosado posado sobre un pedestal. "Objetos como este atane contra las reglas".

Tratamiento del fin de semana, con la idea de tomar por la sorpresa al fantasma y salir corriendo, pero Walker fue más rápido y aparte el paquete, dejando que me estrellado contra el mueble que lo sostenía.

"Buen intento, prisionero. Pero ya es hora de que conozcas tu nueva habitación". Dos de los guardias me tomaron por cada brazo.

Fui escoltado hasta la cafetería, porque al parecer era la hora del almuerzo en la prisión.

Ahí en frente mío estaban muchos de los fantásticos que salieron de estado en Amity Park, aunque no conozco sus nombres, sé que se acuerdan de mí porque el estado persiguiendo con mis amigos.

"Vaya, vaya. Miren lo que trajo Walker, un pequeño niñito". Sonrió un fantasma masculino que parece más un robot de combate que un fantasma.

"Así que tenemos un pequeño incordio a nuestra merced". Dijo una fantasma femenina que no reconocí.

"Así podremos pagarle por perseguirnos con ese aparatito infernal".

Paso a paso me fui alejando de ellos, hasta que me eligieron con el mesón de comida, donde me encontré con una cara muy familiar.

"Y podremos servirle ... ¡ALGO DE SU PROPIA MEDICINA!". ¡La señora del almuerzo!

Tengo miedo, estoy rodeado de fantasmas que me odian por regresarlos a su mundo. Y estoy solo ... Mamá, papá, Jazz ... Danny.

"Toma esto, niñato". Dijo el cyborg antes de golpearme con su puño.

No solo él, sino varios más comienzan a golpearme. Yo indefenso, trato de hacer una bolita para protegerme de todos los golpes.

"¡Basta!". En medio de la golpiza, escucho gritos de alguna parte. "¡Deténganse!"

Los cuerpos espectrales comienzan a ser retirados de encima de mí y vuelven a respirar otra vez sin sentir que estoy quedando como carne molida.

Tu salvador ha llegado a sacarte

¿What? ¿Quién? ... ¡Tucker y Sam!

El guardia me recoge de un brazo y me lleva de vuelta a la oficina de Walker.

Una vez dentro, veo que Walker no está solo. Por un momento creer que Sam o Tucker puede ayudar, pero cuando veo la ropa del extraño la idea de que fueran mis amigos cae en pedazos.

Como estaba viendo de la espalda, la verificación de que el sujeto estaba vestido con una capa con la capucha, todo el color blanco y debajo del dobladillo de la capa se aprecian que llevaba botas negras. Era un poco más pequeño que yo. Cuando me acerqué y pude verlo de perfil, vi que la capucha le tapaba medio rostro, dejando solo los labios a la vista. La ropa que se entretiene por la abertura de la capa era un abrigo entallado de color negro, acompañado por los pantalones del mismo color y textura.

De lo poco que conocía a Walker en el camino que había cambiado levemente su postura frente al nuevo individuo, casi con respeto. "Bien Hechicero, puedes llevártelo. Pero el absuelto no tiene combustible para volver solo otra vez a recorrer la zona fantasma"

Muchas gracias Señor Walker. Respondió una voz joven que no identifique. "Usted es muy razonable".

Si seguro

Estábamos por irnos, cuando grabé lo que me trajo a este problema. "Señor Walker, usted tiene un objeto que me pertenece".

"No tientes tu suerte, chiquillo". Me dijo el fantasma pero de igual manera me entregó el regalo. "Ahora vamos y no volvemos"

"A sido un verdadero placer, señor Walker". Se inclina el extraño antes de guiarme del brazo por la salida. "Eso fue muy osado, chico. Si no llega a ser por mí, te quedas una sentencia de cumplir". Si bien sus palabras eran serias su tono era divertido.

"¡Es culpa suya, no me dejó ninguna opción de defenderme! ¡Sin abogado o llamada telefónica!"

"Eso es Walker, el amo de las reglas. SUS REGLAS". Me dice serio el extraño esta vez sin humor.

Calmo un poco mi humor y respiro profundo. "Oye, gracias. Por sacarme de aquí". Le veo sonreír. Mas aún no sé tu nombre En honor a la verdad, me mata la curiosidad.

"Llámame como quieras".

Era qué raro ¿Eres un fantasma?

"Algunos lo piensan". Dijo otra vez con humor. Es demasiado extraño, pero interesante. Misterioso era la palabra para describirlo. ¿Te sientes bien?

"¿Eh?". Abruptamente salimos de mis pensamientos sobre él. Casi sacude la cabeza como para parar la última idea.

"Tienes marcas de una pelea". Y apuntó a mis varias lesiones.

"Ah, eso. Los internos no están muy contestos conmigo". Me encogí de hombros. "Los conoce de las calles de Amity Park". Le comentado como desconocido. "Mis padres son cazadores de fantasmas, así que usan sus cosas para ayudarles.

"Si no te ha dado cuenta de la situación en la que estás". Me dijo en tono irónico.

"¡Esta bien, esta vez fue mi culpa!". Le digo enojado.

"Es para que veas la situación como es: Es peligroso meterse en cosas en las que tienen poco o ningún conocimiento". Me dice tranquilo.

Me dejó pensando ese comentario. Quizas recomendamos empezar a poner más atención y padres cuando me hablan de fantasmas.

Está llegando a la salida. Y un sonido típico de caballo se escuchaba fuera.

"¡Vaya !, mi compañero está impaciente". Dice mi misterioso acompañante.

¡El caballo que veo es Phantom! El fantasma que se mete en cada pelea que tengo con los espectros en casa.

"¿Tú eres tu dueño?"

"Más bien, su acompañante". Dados, acariciando el morro del animal. "Y tú ... ¿Venias solo?"

"No, me esperaban fuera de la prisión mis amigos". En eso escuchamos una fuerte explosión dentro de la prisión. "Y creo que se cansaron de esperarme". Dije apenado.

"Entonces, detengámoslos y salgamos de aquí". Monta el caballo de un salto y me apunta con el dedo. "Y tú, quítate ese traje, te hace vulnerable aquí"

Eh

"Es la zona fantasma, los vivos son los fantasmas". Dijo pretensioso.

Entendiendo a medias su lógica, me saco el traje enseguida, desconectando sus funciones protectoras.

"Ahora sube, te llevaremos con tus amigos"

Con ayuda de su mano, la posición de la dirección de Phantom, que salió al galope hacia la parte de atrás de la prisión. En donde al parecer, mis amigos han roto uno de los muros de la prisión y el polvo de los escombros nublaba gran parte de la visión, solo los ubicarlos por el medio del sonido del vehículo que era inconfundible.

"¡Sam, Tuck!". Tratamiento de llamar su atención para que dejando de hacer destruyes.

Trampa fantasma de llegar a la camioneta de asalto entre los diferentes rayos de energía del ecualizador. Por el tanto por los prisioneros como por los guardias, hasta que uno no detuvo en seco por llegar demasiado cerca y de frente.

"Sin bronceado rápido, chiquillo". El idiota del cyborg gritó.

¿Es que no te Kansas? dice mi salvador encapuchado. "Skulker, déjanos pasar"

"¡TÚ HECHICERO! Esta es mi prisión y hago lo que dicta las reglas. Dados rodeado de sus guardias.

"Aprovecha y escápate". Dijo mi salvador con las demás de su mano, mostrando despectivo hacia Skulker. "Walker, no fui yo quien planeo destruir tu prisión". Hace que Phantom se posicione por delante del trasporte ectodimemesional evitando que mis amigos dispararan alguna arma a los enfurecidos fantasmas.

Mientras que los guardias fantasmas le indican a su jefe a hacia el muro destruido de la prisión al darse cuenta de la posibilidad de fuga masiva. "Ya saldaremos las cuentas entre nosotros, hechicero". Dice Walker y se pone frente a la puerta esperando lo inevitable.

"¡Maldito Hechicero! No te olvides de mí". Creo que es ese fantasma de las armas y la armadura de metal, quien llamaron Skulker.

"¡Ni de mí!". Identificador al fantasma de las cajas.

"¡Ni de mí!". La señora del almuerzo

Vaya que el mi rescatador es popular en la zona fantasma.

¡Va contra las reglas! Escucho gritar un Walker detrás del polvo.

"¡Huyan todos!". Grita Skulker antes de correr / volar-. Lo que mar.- fuera del alcance de Walker.

Sujétate. Dice mi salvador, dándome el tiempo solo para el afirmarme de su cintura, cuando los salimos dispararon hacia las parabrisas del vehículo, apenas logrando esquivarlos antes de estrellarnos. Momento que aproveché para hacer señas, para pedir una Sam que abriera la compuerta.

"¿Qué haces montando al caballo Phantom? ¿Quién es él?". Pregunta Tuck que me estaba esperando para ayudarme a entrar en el vehículo.

"Luego les cuento, ahora vámonos!" Yo doy la vuelta para dejar entrar en mi acompañante.

"Si sigues buscando el derecho de salida". Y apuntó hacia el lugar donde está el portal de mi casa dejando en claro que no se iba con nosotros.

¿Y tú, no entras? Pregunto preocupado, después de todo me sacó del aprieto con Walker y de la golpiza con los otros internos.

"Yo tengo un pase libre que me permita estar aquí". Nos calma con una sonrisa, única cosa que logro ver de su rostro. Ahora largo Tira de las riendas y vuela hacia otra parte, con su capa blanca moviéndose detrás de él.

"Que chico más raro te encontraste, Dammy". Comenta Sam.

"Pero él me enseño algo útil". Tomo los controles y pongo rumbo frente a nuestros enemigos fantasmas.

Sam y Tuck se abrazan asustados porque íbamos a chocar con ellos de frente. Se han preparado para el choque y los disparos de ectoenergía, cuando atravesamos el grupo de guardias fantasmas, un Walker y los presos, dejando a todos enojados y confusos.

"En la zona fantasma, los vivos son los fantasmas". Dije sonriendo. ¡Mi nuevo amigo-salvador encapuchado era sorprendente!

###

De vuelta en casa, veo que Danny no regresa de buscar la caña. Eso me relaja un poco. "Bien, todo solucionado. Tenemos el regalo y llegamos sin mayores problemas"

Pero Dammy. Sam me toma el brazo. Estás todo herido

"¡Ay, Sam, más cuidado". Digo molesto y adolorido.

"Sí que fue una dura pelea Dammy". Dados Tuck apreciando mis moretones y rasguños.

"Fue más una golpiza total". Suspiro. En eso escucho pasos bajando las escaleras.

"Veo que igual hiciste algo tonto, Damien". Con el sueño, viene Danny con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en sus brazos.

"Creí que fuiste por la caña"

La traje Dados, mostrándola sobre el mesón del laboratorio. "Pero al ver que no hay ni siquiera el vehículo de asalto, decidí buscar el botiquín". Dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en un taburete, colocando otro en frente de suyo. Ahora ven y déjame ver tus heridas

Sin decir nada, siento y quito la polera.

"¡Cielos !, esto es feo. Vas a tener que descansar varios días." Y eso significa nada de deportes por una semana ". Dados coloque una mota de algodón con alcohol en mis raspones.

"¡SÍ!"

"Tú te lo buscaste". Me reprocha. La verdad es que tenía un toque muy suave, pero el líquido desinfectante me había ardido, supongo que de otra persona (Mamá, Jazz, Sam) me hubiese dolido mucho más. "¿Y ustedes no se lesionaron en su aventura?". Mira de reojo a mis amigos

"NO". Responden juntos.

Suspira. "¿Al menos tienen el regalo?". Nos vio asentir a los tres. "Entonces hay que enviar a la casa de nuestra tía lo antes posible"

Tengo una idea mejor. Respondo sonriendo.

###

"Maddie, perdóname por olvidar nuestro aniversario". Jack estaba de rodillas frente a Maddie. "Y por nuestro aniversario te traje este ..."

"Se te olvidó el regalo". Dijo mamá resignada.

"Yo…". Mi papá se ve avergonzado

"No se le olvidó". Grité desde los cielos

Mamá y papá levantan sus cabezas para ver un Jazz y Danny ya mí bajando en paracaídas.

Chicos

"Trajimos el regalo para que ...". No sabía que mentir.

"No se estropease". Danny me salvó, guiñándome un ojo.

"Gracias chicos", nos abrazan nuestros padres.

"¿Entonces ... no se van de un divorciar?". Pregunto ansioso.

"¡No, Dammy!". Me regaña mamá. "Es para tu tía. Hoy es su aniversario de divorcio!". Se abre una gran pancarta con las felicitaciones del décimo aniversario de divorciada.

"¿Así que era una fiesta para mi tía?". Me pongo a reír del puro alivio.

"Te dije que no te preocupes, Dammy". Me toca el hombro mi hermano dándome una sonrisa suave y cálida.

Que no dudo en devolver muy contento. Amo a mi hermano


End file.
